Druga knjiga o Samuelu
I # Kad se je iza smrti Saulove bio David vratio pobijedivši Amalečane i dva dana proboravio u Siklagu, # Dođe trećega dana iz tabora Saulova čovjek razdrtih haljina i glave posute prahom. Došavši k Davidu baci se smjerno na zemlju. # David ga upita: "Odakle ideš?" On mu odgovori: "Iz tabora izraelskoga utekoh." # David ga upita dalje: "Što se dogodilo? Pripovijedaj mi!" On je izvješćavao: "Vojska pobježe iz bitke. Mnogi od ljudi padoše i izgiboše. I Saul i njegov sin Jonatan mrtvi su." # Nato upita David mladoga čovjeka, koji mu donese taj glas: "Odakle znaš, da su Saul i njegov sin Jonatan mrtvi?" # Mladi čovjek, koji mu donese glas, odgovori: "Slučajno dođoh na goru Gilbou. Tada vidjeh Saula, gdje se naslonio na koplje svoje. Kola i konjici približavali se k njemu. # Kad se on okrenuo i ugledao mene, viknu me. Ja odgovorih: "Evo me! # On me tada upita: Tko si?, i ja mu odgovorih: Amalečanin sam. # Tada mi zapovjedi Pristupi k meni i usmrti me; jer su me obuzele muke, a još je sasvim duša u meni. # I pristupih k njemu i usmrtih ga; jer sam znao, da neće ostati živ, pošto pade. Tada uzeh kraljevski znak s njegove glave i grivnu s njegove ruke. I evo ih donosim gospodaru svojemu." # Tada David zgrabi haljine svoje i razdrije ih; isto tako učiniše svi ljudi, što su bili s njim. # Ridali su i plakali i postili sve do večera za Saulom i njegovim sinom Jonatanom, za narodom Gospodnjim i kućom Izraelovom, što izgiboše od mača. # Tada David upita mladoga čovjeka, koji mu donese glas: "Odakle si?" On odgovori: "Ja sam sin jednoga došljaka Amalečanina." # A David mu reče: "Kako te nije bilo strah podići ruku svoju i ubiti pomazanika Gospodnjega?" # I dozva David jednoga između vojnika svojih i zapovjedi: "Hodi, pogubi ga!" I on mu zadade smrtan udarac. # A David mu doviknu: "Krv tvoja neka dođe na glavu tvoju; jer tvoja vlastita usta svjedočila su proti tebi, kad si rekao: Ja sam usmrtio pomazanika Gospodnjega." # David zapjeva za Saulom i njegovim sinom Jonatanom ovu pjesmu tužaljku. # On zapovjedi, neka sinovi Judini nauče ovu pjesmu strjelačku. Napisana je u knjizi junaka: # "Na tvojim visinama Izraele, najbolji leže mrtvi! Kako padoše junaci? # Šutite o tom u Gatu! Ne pronosite tu vijest po ulicama Aškelona! Inače se raduju kćeri filistejske. Inače glasno kliču kćeri pogana. # Gore Gilboe! Ne padala rosa ni dažd na vas, niti na polja puna ploda prvoga: "jer tamo leže štitovi junaka, - štit Saulov, kao da ne bi bio nikada pomazan uljem - # Zaštrapan krvlju pobijenih, mašću junaka. Nikada se nije vraćala natrag strijela Jonatanova; nikada nije dolazio kući mač Saulov bez uspjeha. # Jest, Saul i Jonatan, mili i dragi: kao u životu, tako se i u smrti ne rastaviše! Brži su bili od orlova, jači od lavova. # Kćeri Izraelove, plačite za Saulom, koji vas je lijepo oblačio u skerlet, zlatnim nakitom kitio vam haljine! # Kako padoše junaci, u vrevi boja! Na tvojim visinama leži Jonatan mrtav. # Žao mi je za tobom, brate moj, Jonatan! Kako si mi bio drag! Viša mi je bila ljubav tvoja od ljubavi ženske. # Kako padoše junaci! Razbito je oružje ubojito." II # Nato upita David Gospoda: "Imam li otići u koji grad Judin?" Gospod mu odgovori: "Otidi!" David upita dalje: "Kamo da otidem?" Odgovori mu "U Hebron." # I David otide onamo s obadvije žene svoje, Ahinoamom iz Jezreela i Abigailom, ženom Nabalovom, iz Karmela. # I ljude vojnike, koji su bili s njim, pusti da idu s njim, svakoga s obitelju svojom. Oni se nastaniše u gradovima Hebrona. # Tada dođoše Judejci i pomazaše ondje Davida za kralja nad kućom Judinom. I kad javiše Davidu: "Ljudi od Jabeša u Gileadu pokopaše Saula", # Posla David poslanike k ljudima od Jabeša u Gileadu i poruči im: "Da ste blagoslovljeni od Gospoda, što Saulu, gospodaru svojemu, iskazaste tu ljubav i pokopaste ga! # Pa neka Gospod iskaže i vama ljubav i vjernost! A i ja ću vam iskazati dobru uslugu, što ste to učinili. # A sada budite srčani i pokažite se kao hrabri ljudi; jer Saul, gospodar vaš, doduše je mrtav, ali zato je pleme Judino pomazalo mene za kralja svojega." # Abner, sin Nerov, vojskovođa Saulov, uze Išbošeta, sina Saulova, odvede ga u Mahanaim, # I učini ga kraljem nad Gileadom, Ašurom, Jezreelom, Efraimom, Benjaminom i svim Izraelom. # Išbošet, sin Saulov, imao je četrdeset godina, kad postade kralj nad Izraelom. Vladao je samo dvije godine. Uz Davida pristajalo je samo pleme Judino. # David je bio kralj u Hebronu nad plemenom Judinim sedam godina i šest mjeseci. # Iz Mahanaima izađe Abner, sin Nerov, s ljudima Išbošeta, sina Saulova, u Gibeon. # I Joab, sin Serujin, i ljudi Davidovi izađoše, Kod jezera u Gibeonu sretoše se. Jedni se utaboriše s ove strane, drugi s one strane jezera. # Tada doviknu Abner Joabu: "Neka se momci poigraju boja pred nama!" Joab odgovori: "Neka se pokažu!" # Postaviše se i stupiše jedni prema drugima na broj; dvanaest od Benjamina, od strane Išbošeta, sina Saulova, i dvanaest od ljudi Davidovih. # Svaki uhvati drugoga za glavu i tisnu protivniku mač u bok. Tako popadoše svi zajedno. Otuda se prozva ono mjesto "Polje neprijatelja". Ono leži kod Gibeona. # I zametnu se onoga dana veoma žestok boj. Ljudi Davidovi potukoše Abnera i Izraele. # Bila su ondje i tri sina Serujina, Joab, Abišaj i Asahel. Asahel je bio brzonog kao srna u polju. # I kad je Asahel potjerao Abnera, a da nije svrnuo desno ili lijevo od Abnera, # Obazre se Abner i upita: "Jesi li Asahel?" On odgovori: "Ja sam." # Tada ga zamoli Abner: "Svrni desno ili lijevo, uhvati jednoga od tih mladih ljudi i uzmi sebi odoru!" Ali Asahel ne htjede da odstupi od njega. # I Abner opet pozva Asahela: "Odstupi od mene! Zašto da te sastavim sa zemljom? Kako bih još mogao doći na oči tvojemu bratu Joabu?" # Ali on ne htjede da odstupi od njega. Tada mu Abner tisnu koplje u slabine, tako da je koplje izašlo nazad. On pade ondje i umrije na mjestu. Svi su se, koji dođoše na to mjesto, gdje pade i pogibe Asahel, zaustavili ondje. # Samo Joab i Abišaj potjeraše Abnera. Upravo zađe sunce, kad stigoše do brežuljka Ame, što leži prema Giji na putu u pustinju Gibeon. # Ovdje se skupiše sinovi Benjaminovi kod Abnera, svrstaše se u jednu četu i stadoše navrh jednoga brda. # I Abner doviknu Joabu: "Zar da mač vječno proždire? Ne vidiš li, da će svršetak biti strašan? Zašto ne zapovjediš ljudima, da se prođu braće svoje?" # Joab odgovori: "Tako živ bio Bog, da ti nijesi govorio, ljudi bi se još jutros bili povukli od proganjanja braće svoje." # I zatrubi Joab u trubu. Odmah se zaustaviše svi ljudi, prestadoše dalje tjerati Izraele i prekinuše boj. # Abner i ljudi njegovi išli su preko ravnice jordanske cijelu onu noć, prijeđoše Jordan, prođoše sav Bet-Horon i dođoše u Mahanaim. # Kad je Joab bio odustao od proganjanja Abnera i svu četu skupio, nije bilo od ljudi Davidovih devetnaest momaka, uz to Asahel. # Naprotiv su momci Davidovi od sinova Benjaminovih i ostalih ljudi Abnerovih pobili tri stotine i šezdeset momaka, koji izgiboše. # Asahela uzeše sa sobom i pokopaše ga u grobu oca njegova u Betlehemu. Joab i ljudi njegovi išli su svu noć. Kad je osvanuo dan, bili su u Hebronu. III # Ali rat između kuće Saulove i kuće Davidove potrajao je još dalje. David je postajao sve moćniji, kamo Saulova sve slabija. # U Hebronu rodiše se Davidu ovi sinovi: "Njegov prvorođenac bio je Amnon, od Ahinoame iz Jezreela; # Njegov drugi bio je Kileab, od Abigaile, žene Nabalove iz Karmela; treći je bio Absalom, sin Maake, kćeri kralja Talmaja od Gešura; # Četvrti Adonija, sin Hagitin; peti Šefatija, sin Abitalin; # Šesti Jitream od Egle, žene Davidove. Oni se rodiše Davidu u Hebronu. # Dok je bio rat između kuće Saulove i kuće Davidove, držao je Abner vjerno uz kuću Saulovu. # A Saul je bio imao inoču, koja se zvala Rispah, kći Ajina. Jednoga dana upita Išbošet Abnera: "Zašto se miješaš s inočom mojega oca?" # Abner se vrlo razgnjevi na upit Išbošetov i povika: "Jesam li ja pasja glava judejska? Do danas činio sam samo dobro kući Saula, oca tvojega, i braći njegovoj i prijateljima njegovim. Brinuo sam se za to, da nijesi pao u ruke Davidove, a danas me prekoravaš radi jedne žene. # Ovo i ono neka Bog učini Abneru, ako ne ostvarim ono, za što se je Gospod zakleo Davidu: # Otrgnut ću kraljevstvo kući Saulovoj i prijestolje Davidovo podignuti nad Izraelom i Judom od Dana do Beer-Šebe." # On se ne usudi ništa odgovoriti Abneru, jer ga se je bojao veoma. # I Abner posla odmah poslanike k Davidu i poruči: "Čija je zemlja?" I zamoli: "Učini eto savez s menom! Tada će ruka moja biti s tobom, i ja ću svega Izraela privesti k tebi." # On odgovori: "Dobro! Ja ću sklopiti savez s tobom. Samo jedno tražim od tebe: "Ne smiješ mi stupiti pred oči, osim ako mi dovedeš sa sobom Mikalu, kćer Saulovu, kad dođeš da mi se predstaviš" # Ujedno posla David poslanike k Išbošetu, sinu Saulovu, i poruči: "Daj mi natrag ženu moju Mikalu, koju sam dobio za što prednjih kožica filistejskih." # Išbošet posla i dade je uzeti od njezina muža Paltiela, sina Laišova. # Njezin muž išao je s njom i pratio ju plačući do Bahurima, Ali mu reče Abner: "Gledaj da se odstraniš!" I on se vrati. # Abner se porazgovori i sa starješinama izraelskim i reče: "Već odavna htjedoste imati Davida za kralja nad vama. # Sada izvedite to; jer je Gospod obećao Davidu: "Rukom sluge mojega Davida izbavit ću narod svoj Izraela iz ruku Filisteja i svih njegovih neprijatelja." # Tako je isto govorio Abner sa sinovima Benjaminovim. Tada zaputi Abner, da i Davidu u Hebronu priopći sve, što su bili zaključili Izrael i sav Benjamin. # I dođe Abner s dvadeset ljudi k Davidu u Hebron. David priredi gozbu za Abnera i za ljude, što su bili s njim. # Pritom obeća Abner Davidu: "Ustat ću i poći, i sav ću narod Izraelov okupiti oko gospodara svojega, kralja, da sklope ugovor s tobom. Onda ćeš biti svuda kralj, kako si to želio." Nato David otpusti Abnera da ide s mirom. # Tada su se upravo vraćali iz boja ljudi Davidovi i Joab i nosili su sa sobom bogat plijen. Abner nije više bio kod Davida u Hebronu; jer ga je bio već otpustio da otide s mirom. # Kad Joab i sva četa, što ga je pratila, stiže, javiše Joabu: "Abner, sin Nerov, došao je kralju, i on ga otpusti da opet otide s mirom." # Joab pođe kralju i reče: "Što si učinio? Abner je bio kod tebe. Zašto si ga pustio da otide s mirom? # Pa ti poznaš Abnera, sina Nerova. On je samo došao, da te prevari, da vidi, kamo polaziš i ne polaziš, i da dozna sve, što radiš." # Kad je Joab bio otišao od Davida, posla glasnike za Abnerom. Oni ga vratiše od studenca Sire, a da nije ništa znao David o tom. # I kad se vrati Abner u Hebron, uze ga Joab na stranu pod vrata, kao da hoće govoriti s njim nasamo. Pritom ga radi krvi svojega brata Asahela ubode u slabine, da je umro. # Kad David poslije to saznade, povika: "Ja i kraljevstvo moje nedužni smo pred Gospodom zauvijek na krvi Abnera, sina Nerova. # Neka padne na glavu Joabovu i na svu očinsku kuću njegovu! Neka kuća Joabova ne bude nikada bez ljudi, što imaju tečenje sjemena i gubu, nikada bez ljudi, koji se podupiru na šljake, koji padaju od mača i nemaju kruha! # A Joab i njegov brat Abišaj ubiše Abnera, što on pogubi njihova brata Asahela kod Gibeona u boju." # David zapovjedi Joabu i svemu narodu, što je bio s njim: "Razderite haljine svoje, obucite odjeću žalosti i tugujte za Abnerom!" Kralj David išao je za nosilima. # Kad Abnera pokopaše u Hebronu, udari kralj na grobu Abnerovu u glasan plač. I sav je narod plakao. # Kralj sastavi pjesmu tužaljku za Abnerom i zapjeva: "Kako umire bezumnik, tako morade umrijeti Abner: # Ruke tvoje nijesu bile svezane, i noge tvoje nijesu bile u okovima. Pao si, kao što se pada od nevaljalih ljudi." I sav narod zaplaka još većma za njim. # Kad onda dođe sav narod, da skloni Davida da jede, dok je još bio dan, zakle se David: "Bog neka mi učini ovo i ono, ako okusim kruha ili što drugo prije zalaska sunca!" # A sav je narod to čuo i po volji to mu je bilo, kao uopće sve, što je činio kralj, bilo je po volji svemu narodu. # U onaj dan poznade sav narod i sav Izrael, da umorstvo Abnera, sina Nerova, nije bilo izašlo od kralja. # Kralj reče slugama svojim: "Ne znate li, da je danas pao knez i velikan u Izraelu? # Ja san i danas još odveć slab, premda sam pomazan za kralja. Ovi ljudi, sinovi Serujini, jači su od mene. Neka Gospod plati onome, koji čini zlo, prema zloći njegovoj!" IV # Kad sin Saulov doznade, da je Abner poginuo u Hebronu, klonu mu srčanost, i sav se Izrael smete. # A imao je sin Saulov dvojicu vođa nad četama. Jedan se je zvao Baana, drugi Rekab. Bili su sinovi Benjaminovca Rimona iz Beerota - i Beerot se naime broji Benjaminu, # Ipak su stanovnici Beerota pobjegli u Gitaim i stoje tamo kao došljaci do današnjega dana. # Jonatan, sin Saulov, imao je sina, koji je na obje noge bio hrom. Bilo mu je pet godina, kad stiže glas o Saulu i Jonatanu iz Jezreela. Tada ga je bila uzela dadilja njegova i pobjegla. U brzini bijega pade on i postade tako hrom. Zvao se je Mefibošet. # Sinovi Rimona iz Beerota dakle, Rekab i Baana, digoše se i pođoše za podnevne žege u kuću Išbošetovu, kad je otpočivao opodne. # Prodriješe u nutrinu kuće, kao da htjedoše uzeti pšenice, i probodoše ga u slabine. Nato se udaljiše Rekab i njegov brat Baana. # Kad su bili došli u kuću, ležao je on na postelji svojoj u spavaonici. Oni ga ubiše, odsjekoše mu glavu, uzeše glavu, pa su išli cijelu onu noć niz ravnicu jordansku. # I donesoše glavu Išbošetovu k Davidu u Hebron i rekoše kralju: "Evo glave Išbošeta, sina Saulova, neprijatelja tvojega, koji ti je radio o glavi! Tako danas osveti Gospod mojega gospodara, kralja, od Saula i njegova potomka." # David reče Rekabu i njegovu bratu Baani, sinovima Rimona iz Beerota, i reče im: "Tako živ bio Gospod, koji je izbavio život moj iz svake tjeskobe, # Ja sam onoga, koji mi donese glas: Saul je mrtav, i koji je mislio da je sretan glasnik, dao uhvatiti i ubiti ga u Siklagu, a ipak sam mu bio morao platiti za njegovu vijest. # I kad ljudi opaki ubiše čovjeka nedužna u kući njegovoj na postelji njegovoj, da ja onda ne tražim od vas krv njegovu i da vas ne istrijebim sa zemlje?" # I David dade zapovijed vojnicima. Oni ih pogubiše, odsjekoše im ruke i noge i objesiše ih kod jezera u Hebronu. Glavu Išbošetovu uzeše i pokopaše je u grobu Abnerovu u Hebronu. V # Tada dođoše sva plemena izraelska k Davidu u Hebron i rekoše: "Evo, mi smo od tvojega mesa i od tvoje krvi. # Već prije, kad je još Saul bio kralj nas, ti si bio onaj, koji je u boj odvodio i opet kući dovodio Izraela. Tebi je obećao Gospod: "Ti ćeš pasti narod moj Izraela, i ti ćeš biti knez nad Izraelom!" # Kad su se tako bile našle kod kralja u Hebronu sve starješine, skloni kralj David a njima u Hebronu pred Gospodom savez. Tada pomazaše Davida za kralja nad Izraelom. # Trideset godina bilo je Davidu, kad je postao kralj, i četrdeset godina bio je kralj. # U Hebronu vladao je sedam godina i šest mjeseci nad Judom, u Jerusalemu vladao je trideset i tri godine nad svim Izraelom i Judom. # Jednoga dana otide kralj sa svojim vojnicima u Jerusalem proti Jebusejima, koji su živjeli u onoj zemlji. Oni rekoše Davidu: "Nećeš ući ovamo, nego će te protjerati slijepi i hromi." Stim htjedoše reći: "David neće ući ovamo." # Ipak David osvoji tvrđavu Sion, to je kasniji grad Davidov. # Tada reče David: "Tko pobije Jebuseje i dopre do vodovoda i uzme slijepe i hrome, koji mrze na život Davidov, dobit će nagradu." Zato se kaže: "Slijep i hrom ne smije doći u kuću." # David uze stan u tvrđavi i nazva je gradom Davidovim; i pogradi je David unaokolo od Mila i unutra. # Sve je više rasla moć Davidova, jer je Gospod, Bog nad vojskama, bio s njim. # Hiram, kralj Tira, posla k Davidu poslanike s drvima cedrovim, s drvodjeljama i kamenarima, da grade palaču Davidu. # David spoznade, da ga je Gospod potvrdio kao kralja nad Izraelom i da je podigao ugled vladavini njegovoj radi naroda svojega Izraela. # David uze sebi još daljne inoče i žene iz Jerusalema, izakako se je bio preselio tamo iz Hebrona. Tako mu se rodi još više sinova i kćeri. # Ovo su imena onih, koji mu se rodiše u Jerusalemu: "Šamua, Šobab, Natan, Salomon, # Ibhar, Elišua, Nefeg, Jafija, # Elišama, Eliada i Elifelet. # Kad čuše Filisteji, da su pomazali Davida za kralja nad Izraelom, izađoše svi Filisteji, da uhvate Davida. Čim David doču to, otide u tvrđavu. # Filisteji dođoše i raširiše se u dolini Refaimskoj. # David upita Gospoda: "Hodu li izaći proti Filistejima? Hoćeš li ih dati u moje ruke?" Gospod odgovori Davidu: "Izađi, jer ću dati Filisteje u tvoje ruke." # Tada dođe David u Baal-Perasim Ondje ih pobi David. On povika: "Gospod prodrije preda mnom neprijatelje moje, kao što voda prodire nasip." Zato se prozva ono mjesto Baal-Perasim. # Idolske likove, što ih ondje ostaviše, odnesoše David i ljudi njegovi. # Kad još jednom dođoše Filisteji i raširiše se po dolini Refaimskoj, # Upita David Gospoda On odgovori "Ne izlazi, nego ih zaobiđi, pa udari na njih od dudovih stabala! # Čim čuješ da zašušti po vrhovima dudovih stabala, onda se opremi hitro; jer tada ide pred tobom Gospod, da pobije vojsku filistejsku!" # David učini tako, kako mu je bio Gospod zapovjedio, i pobi Filisteje od Gebe do u blizinu Gezera. VI # Jednoga dana skupi David opet izabrane u Izraelu, trideset tisuća ljudi. # Tada se podiže David i otide sa svim vojnicima, što su bili s njim, od Baale u Judi, da odatle prenesu kovčeg Božji, koji nosi ime: "Ime Gospoda nad vojskama, koji vlada nad kerubinima". # Metnuše kovčeg Božji na nova kola i povezoše ga iz kuće Abinadabove, koja je bila na brdu. Uza i Ahio, sinovi Abinadabovi, vodili su nova kola. # Tako odvezoše kovčeg Božji iz kuće Abinadabove, koja je bila na brdu. Ahio je išao pred kovčegom. # David i svi Izraelci igrali su puni revnosti pred Gospodom, i pjevale se pjesme uz pratnju citara, harfa, bubnjeva, zvončića i cimbala. # Kad dođoše do gumna Nakonova, prihvati Uza za kovčeg Božji i pridrža ga čvrsto, jer volovi potegoše na stranu. # Tada se raspali gnjev Gospodnji na Uzu, i udari ga Bog ondje radi njegove opačine. On umrije ondje uz kovčeg Božji. # David se vrlo ožalosti, što Gospod ubi Uzu. Zato se prozva ono mjesto Perez Uza do današnjega dana. # Jer se David u onaj dan uplaši pred Gospodom i pomisli: Kako će doći k meni kovčeg Gospodnji. # Ne dade David odvesti kovčeg Gospodnji u grad Davidov; nego ga skloni David u kuću Obed-Edoma iz Gata. # Tako ostade kovčeg Gospodnji tri mjeseca u kući Obed-Edoma iz Gata. Gospod blagoslovi Obed-Edoma i svu kuću njegovu. # Kad javiše kralju Davidu: "Gospod blagoslovi kuću Obed-Edomovu i sav posjed njegov radi kovčega Božjega", otide David i pun radosti prenese kovčeg Božji, iz kuće Obed-Edomove u grad Davidov. # Kad su nosioci kovčega Gospodnjega bili učinili šest koraka, žrtvova on volove i tovnu telad. # Sam je David pun revnosti igrao pred Gospodom. Pritom je bio David ogrnut samo oplećkom lanenim. # Tako David sa svim Izraelcima uznese kovčeg Gospodnji kličući i trubeći u trube. # Kad je kovčeg Gospodnji ulazio u grad Davidov, gledala je Mikala, kći Saulova, kroz prozor i vidjela kralja Davida gdje skače i igra pred Gospodom. I prezre ga u srcu svojem. # Tada unesoše kovčeg Gospodnji, staviše ga na svoje mjesto u šatoru, što ga je bio David podigao za njega, i David prinese pred Gospodom žrtve paljenice i žrtve mirotvorne. # Kad prinese David žrtve paljenice i žrtve mirotvorne, blagoslovi narod u ime Gospoda nad vojskama. # On dade razdijeliti među sav narod, svemu mnoštvu Izraelaca, ljudima i ženama, svakome pojedincu po jedan kruh, komad mesa i kolač od grožđa. Tada ode sav narod kući. # Kad se vrati David, da pozdravi svoju obitelj, dođe Davidu u susret Mikala, kći Saulova, i reče: "Kako se je danas časno ponio kralj Izraelov, kad se je otkrio pred sluškinjama sluga svojih, kao što čine nitkovi!" # A David reče Mikali: "Pred Gospodom, koji me je izabrao pred ocem tvojim i cijelom kućom njegovom i odredio me za kneza nad narodom Gospodnjim, nad Izraelom, jest, pred Gospodom hoću igrati, # Pa makar se ja morao još više poniziti i još manji biti u očima svojim. Ali kod sluškinja, o kojima govoriš, kod njih ću se još časniji pokazati." # A Mikala, kći Saulova, ne imade poroda sve do smrti svoje. VII # 1 Kad se je kralj bio uselio u svoju palaču i Gospod mu pribavio mir od svih unaokolo neprijatelja njegovih, # 2 Reče kralj proroku Natanu: "Evo, ja stojim u palači od cedra, a kovčeg Božji stoji pod pokrovom šatorskim. # 3 Natan odgovori kralju: "Izvedi sve, što ti je u srcu, jer je Gospod s tobom." # 4 Ali još u istoj noći dođe riječ Gospodnja Natanu: # 5 "Idi i reci slugi mojemu Davidu: "Ovako veli Gospod: "Ti hoćeš da mi gradiš palaču, da u njoj stanujem? # 6 A ja nijesam nikada stanovao u palači odonda, kad izvedoh sinove Izraelove iz Egipta, do današnjega dana. Dapače sam okolo putovao i stanovao u šatoru. # 7 Jesam li, dok sam među svima Izraelcima okolo hodio, kojemu od sudaca Izraelovih, kojima zapovjedih, da pasu narod moj Izraela, ikada jednu riječ rekao: "Zašto mi ne sagradiste palaču od cedra? # 8 Zato reci sada slugi mojemu Davidu Ovako veli Gospod nad vojskama: "Ja te uzeh s paše iza stada, da budeš knez narodu mojemu Izraelu, # 9 Bio sam s tobom kod svega, što si preduzimao, i uništio sam ispred tebe sve tvoje neprijatelje. Ja ću ti steći veliko ime, kako ga samo imaju najveći na zemlji. # 10 Ja ću odrediti mjesto narodu svojemu Izraelu i tamo ga posaditi, da mirno stanuje na svojemu mjestu i da se više ne uznemiruje. Silnici neće ga više mučiti kao prije. # 11 Od onoga vremena, kad postavih suce nad narodom svojim Izraelom. Ja ću ti pribaviti mir pred neprijateljima tvojim. Gospod ti javlja, da će ti Gospod sagraditi kuću. # 12 Kad se navrše dani tvoji i počineš kod otaca svojih, odredit ću tvojega tjelesnog sina nasljednikom tvojim i utvrdit ću kraljevstvo njegovo. # 13 On će sagraditi kuću imenu mojemu, i ja ću učvrstiti njegov kraljevsko prijestolje za sva vremena. # 14 Ja ću mu biti otac, on neka mi bude sin! Počini li zlodjela, kaznit ću ga prutom ljudskim i udarcima, kako ih zadaju ljudi. # 15 Ali naklonost moja neće se nikada odvratiti od njega, kao što sam je uklonio od Saula, kojega uklonih od tebe. # 16 Kuća tvoja i kraljevstvo tvoje stajat će pred tobom dovijeka Prijestolje će tvoje stajati tvrdo dovijeka!" # 17 Kad je Natan po svim ovim riječima i po svoj ovoj objavi govorio s Davidom, # 18 Ode kralj David, pade pred Gospodom i pomoli se: "Tko sam ja, svemogući Gospode? Što je moja kuća, da si me doveo dovle? # 19 I nije ti to još bilo dosta, svemogući Gospode! Ti si dapače kući sluge svojega dao obećanje za daleka vremena. Ti si postupao s menom kao s velikim čovjekom, svemogući Gospode! # 20 Što će još David da ti kaže! Ta ti znaš slugu svojega, Svemogući Gospode! # 21 Radi riječi svoje i po srcu svojemu učinio si sve ovo veliko i slugi svojemu dao objavu. # 22 Zato si tako velik, Gospode i Bože! Nitko ti nije jednak. Osim tebe nema Boga po svemu, što smo čuli. # 23 Gdje je narod na zemlji kao tvoj narod Izrael, radi kojega je Bog došao, da ga iskupi sebi za narod, da mu steče ime, da za vas izvede velika i čudesna djela, da ispred naroda tvojega, što si ga izbavio iz Egipta, protjera narode i njihove bogove? # 24 Ti si sebi odredio svoj narod Izraela za sva vremena kao narod, i ti si, Gospode, postao Bog njihov. # 25 Pa daj, Gospode i Bože, da se obećanje, što si ga dao slugi svojemu i kući njegovoj, ispuni za sva vremena, i učini, što si obrekao! # 26 Tada će biti ime tvoje veliko dovijeka, i govorit će se: "Gospod nad vojskama jest Bog Izraelov, i kuća sluge tvojega Davida stajat će pred tobom. # 27 Jer ti, Gospod nad vojskama, Bog Izraelov, objavio si slugi svojemu: "Sagradit ću ti kuću. Zato se sluga tvoj usudi, da ti upravi ovu molitvu. # 28 Tako, svemogući Gospode, ti si Bog, i riječi su tvoje istina. Kad si slugi svojemu učinio ovo sjajno obećanje, # 29 Budi dakle voljan i blagoslovi kuću sluge svojega, da postoji pred tobom dovijeka, jer ti si, svemogući Gospode, to obećao. Pa neka tvojim blagoslovom bude blagoslovljena kuća sluge tvojega dovijeka!" VIII 1 Poslije toga pobijedi David Filisteje, podjarmi ih i učini tako kraj prevlasti Filisteja na obali. 2 I Moapce pobi i izmjeri ih uzicom povaljavšl ih na zemlju. Dvije uzice izmjeri za one, koji su bili određeni za smrt, i jednu punu uzicu za one, koji su imali ostati na životu. Tako postadoše Moapci Davidu podložni i moradoše plaćati danak. 3 David pobijedi i Hadadezera, sina Rehobova, kralja sobskoga, kad se je spremio da opet uspostavi svoju vlast na rijeci. 4 Njemu zarobi David tisuću i sedam stotina kolskih boraca i dvadeset tisuća pješaka. Sve konje dade David ohromiti; samo stotinu konja ostavi. 5 Kad Sirijci od Damaska dođoše u pomoć kralju Hadadezeru sobskomu, pobi David dvadeset i dvije tisuće Sirijaca. 6 Potom namjesti David namjesnike u Damasku u Siriji, i Sirijci postadoše podložni Davidu i obvezani na danak. Tako je pomagao Bog Davidu u svemu, što bi preduzimao. 7 David zaplijeni zlatne štitove, što su ih imale sluge Hadadezerove, i donese ih u Jerusalem. 8 U Betahu Berotaju, gradovima Hadadezerovim, zaplijeni kralj David veoma mnogo mjedi. 9 Kad Tou, kralj hamatski, doznade, da je David pobio svu vojsku Hadadezerovu, 10 Posla Tou svojega sina Jorama kralju Davidu, da ga pozdravi i sreću mu zaželi, što se je borio proti Hadadezeru i pobijedio ga. Hadadezer bio je naime ratni protivnik Touov. On donese sa sobom sprava od srebra, zlata i mjedi. 11 I to posveti kralj David Gospodu zajedno sa srebrom i zlatom, što ga je bio odredio za posvetu od svih naroda, koje podjarmi, 12 Od Sirijaca, Moabaca, Amonaca, Filisteja, Amalečana i od plijena Hadadezera, sina Rehobova, kralja sobskoga. 13 Kad se David pobivši Sirijce vrati, steče sebi novu slavu u slanoj dolini nad osamnaest tisuća ljudi. 14 Tada namjesti u Edomu namjesnike, i to postavi namjesnike u cijelom Edomu, i sav Edom bio je podložan Davidu, Tako je pomagao Gospod Davidu u svemu što bi preduzimao. 15 I David je vladao nad svim Izraelom. Svemu narodu svojemu davao je David pravdu i pravicu. 16 Vrhovni zapovjednik vojske bio je Joab, sin Serujin. Pečatnik je bio Jošafat, sin Ahiludov. 17 Svećenici su bili Sadok, sin Ahitubov, i Ahimelek, sin Abiatarov. Pisar je bio Seraja. 18 Vrhovni zapovjednik nad Keretejima i Peletejima bio je Benaja, sin Jehojadov. Sinovi Davidovi bili su svećenici. IX 1 Jednoga dana upita David: "živi li još tko, koji je ostao od kuće Saulove? Ja ću mu biti milosrdan radi Jonatana." 2 A bio je u kući Saulovoj sluga po imenu Siba. Dozvaše ga k Davidu. Kralj ga upita: "Jesi li ti Siba? On odgovori: "Jesam, sluga tvoj." 3 Kralj upita: "Zar nitko više ne živi od kuće Saulove? Ja ću mu iskazati milosrđe Božje." Siba odgovori kralju: "Živi još sin Jonatanov. On je hrom na obje noge." 4 Kad ga upita kralj: "Gdje je?", odgovori Siba kralju: "On je u kući Makira, sina Amielova, u Lo-Debaru." 5 Tada posla kralj David i dade ga dovesti iz kuće Makira, sina Amielova, iz Lo-Debara. 6 I kad Mefibošet, sin Jonatanov, unuk Saulov, dođe k Davidu, pade on ničice na svoje lice i pokloni se. David mu reče: "Mefibošete!" On odgovori: "Evo sluge tvojega!" 7 David nastavi: "Ne boj se, jer ću ti ja radi oca tvojega Jonatana iskazati milost i natrag ću ti dati sve imanje djeda tvojega Saula. Ti ćeš sam zauvijek jesti za mojim stolom." 8 Tada se nakloni on i reče: "Što je sluga tvoj, da se tako brineš za mrtva psa, kao što sam?" 9 Nato dade kralj da dođe sluga Saulov Siba i zapovjedi mu: "Sve, što pripada Saulu i svoj kući njegovoj, predajem sinu tvojega gospodara. 10 Ti mu imaš sa svojim sinovima i slugama polje obrađivati i žetvu unositi, da sin gospodara tvojega mogne živjeti. Mefibošet, sin gospodara tvojega, svagda će jesti za mojim stolom." Siba je imao petnaest sinova i dvadeset slugu. 11 I obeća Siba kralju: "Kako gospodar kralj zapovijeda slugi svojemu, točno će tako učiniti sluga tvoj. Mefibošet može jesti za mojim stolom kao jedan od sinova kraljevih." 12 Mefibošet je imao sina po imenu Mika. Svi koji su stanovali u kući Sibinoj, bili su na službu Mefibošetu. 13 . Mefibošet je boravio u Jerusalemu, jer je uvijek jeo za kraljevim stolom. On je bio hrom na obje noge X 1 Poslije toga umrije kralj sinova Amonovih. Njegov sin Hanun uziđe mjesto njega na prijestolje. 2 David je mislio: "Imat ću prijateljske odnose s Hanunom, sinom Nahašovim, jer je i otac njegov stajao s menom u dobrom dogovoru." I posla David i dade mu preko svojih poslanika izreći svoju sućut radi oca njegova. Kad su bili poslanici Davidovi došli u zemlju sinova Amonovih, 3 Rekoše knezovi sinova Amonovih Hanunu, gospodaru svojemu: "Misliš li, da David časti oca tvojega, kad ti šalje poslanike, da te potješe? Dapače šalje David svoje poslanike k tebi samo zato, da promotri grad, da ga uhodi i onda da ga razori." 4 Tada dade Hanun poslanike Davidove uhvatiti, obrijati im brade do pola i odsjeći im haljine po pole sve do bokova. Tako ih otpremi. 5 Kad to javiše Davidu, posla im u susret glasnike; jer su ljudi bili teško pogrđeni. Kralj im poruči: "Ostanite u Jerihu, dok vam opet naraste brada; onda dođite kući!" 6 Kad sinovi Amonovi uvidješe, da su se omrazili s Davidom, poslaše sinovi Amonovi i najmiše Sirijce od Bet-Rehoba i Sirijce od Sobe, dvadeset tisuća pješaka, od kralja od Maake tisuću ljudi i dvanaest tisuća ljudi od stanovnika od Iš-Toba. 7 Čim to doču David, posla Joaba sa svom vojskom samih hrabrih ratnika. 8 Sinovi Amonovi izađoše i postaviše se u bojni red pred vratima. Sirijci od Sobe i Rehoba i ljudi od Iš-Toba i Maake stajali su za sebe u polju. 9 Kad vidje Joab, da mu prijeti napadaj sprijeda i odzada, izabra sebi adabrane Izraele i namjesti se prema Sirijcima. 10 Ostatak vojske predade svojemu bratu Abišaju, i ovaj se namjesti prema sinovima Amonovim. 11 Joab reče: "Ako Sirijci budu jači od mene, moraš mi doći u pomoć. Ako li sinovi Amonovi budu jači od tebe, ja ću doći tebi u pomoć. 12 Samo budi hrabar! Borimo se za svoj narod i za gradove Boga svojega. Gospod neka učini, što mu se čini dobro!" 13 I kad Joab s četama, kojima je zapovijedao, izađe da udari na Sirijce, pobjegoše oni ispred njega. 14 A čim sinovi Amonovi vidješe, da Sirijci nagnuše u bijeg, pobjegoše i oni ispred Abišaja i povukoše se u grad. Nato Joab ode od sinova Amonovih i vrati se kući u Jerusalem. 15 Kad vidješe Sirijci, da ih nadbiše Izraelci, skupiše se opet. 16 Hadadezer dapače dade podići Sirijce s onu stranu rijeke. Oni odoše u Helam. Šobak, vojskovođa Hadadezerov, imao je vrhovno zapovjedništvo. 17 Kada to javiše Davidu, podiže on sve Izraele, prijeđe preko Jordana i ode u Helam. Sirijci se namjestiše proti Davidu i pobiše se s njim. 18 Ali Sirijci moradoše nagnuti u bijeg ispred Izraelaca. David uništi od Sirijaca sedam stotina kola i četrdeset tisuća kolskih boraca. I njihova vojskovođu Šobaka pogubi ondje. 19 Kad vidješe svi kraljevi, koji su bili podložni Hadadezeru, da ih razbiše Izraelci, sklopiše mir s Izraelcima i pokoriše se njima. A Sirijci su se čuvali da ubuduće još pomažu sinovima Amonovim. XI 1 Iduće godine u vrijeme, kad obično kraljevi idu na vojsku, posla David Joaba s njegovim ljudima i s cijelim Izraelom. Oni opustošiše zemlju sinova Amonovih i opkoliše Rabah. David je bio ostao u Jerusalemu. 2 Jedno veče diže se David s postelje svoje i prohoda se na krovu kraljevske palače. Tada vidje s krova ženu gdje se kupa. Žena je bila vrlo lijepa. 3 Kad se kralj dade propitati za ženu, rekoše mu: "To je Batšeba, kći Eliamova, žena Hitejina Urije." 4 Nato posla David poslanike i dade je dovesti. Kad dođe k njemu, on leže s njom. Izakako se ona bila očistila od svoje nečistoće, vrati se u svoju kuću. 5 Kad zatrudnje žena, posla ona i poruči Davidu: "Trudna sam." 6 Tada isporuči David Joabu zapovijed: "Pošlji mi Hitejina Uriju!" Joab posla Uriju k Davidu. 7 Kad Urija dođe k njemu, zapita David, kako je Joab i kako su čete i kako ide rat. 8 Onda reče David Uriji: "Idi sada u kuću svoju i operi sebi noge!": I kad Urija ostavi palaču kraljevu, iznesoše za njim jelo kraljevsko. 9 Ali Urija leže na vratima palače kraljeve kod sluga gospodara svojega i ne otide u kuću svoju. 10 Javiše to Davidu: "Urija nije otišao u kuću svoju." Tada upita David Uriju: "Pa ti si došao s puta. Zašto nijesi otišao u kuću svoju?" 11 Urija odgovori Davidu: "Kovčeg i Izrael i Juda stanuju u kolibama. I moj gospodar Joab i sluge gospodara mojega taboruju na slobodnu polju, pa da onda idem ja u kuću svoju, da jedem i pijem i spavam kod žene svoje? Tako ti bio živ i tako bila živa duša tvoja, ne ću to učiniti!" 12 Tada reče David Uriji: "Ostani još i danas ovdje! Sutra te otpuštam." Tako osta Urija još onaj i idući dan u Jerusalemu. 13 Kad je na poziv Davidov jeo i pio kod njega, ovaj ga opoji. Ali kad je uveče otišao, leže na postelju svoju kod sluga gospodara svojega da spava i ne ode u kuću svoju. 14 Idućega jutra napisa David knjigu Joabu i posla je po Uriji. 15 U knjizi je pisao: "Namjestite Uriju sprijeda, gdje je najžešći boj! Tada se povucite od njega, da bude pogođen i padne!" 16 I Joab kod opsjedanja grada namjesti Uriju na mjesto, gdje je znao da su bili hrabri ljudi. 17 Kad onda građani izađoše i na Joaba navališe, padoše neki od čete, od momčadi Davidove. I Hitejin Urija nađe smrt. 18 Tada Joab posla k Davidu i javi mu sve, što je bilo u boju. 19 On dade glasniku zapovijed: "Kad pripovjediš kralju sve, što je bilo u boju, 20 Razgnjevit će se kralj i zapitat će te: 'Zašto ste se u boju tako blizu primakli gradu? Zar nijeste znali, da se strijelja sa zida? 21 Tko je ubio Abimeleka, sina Jerubaalova? Nije li žena bacila na njega sa zida gornji kamen mlinski, tako da je umro u Tebesu? Zašto ste išli tako blizu zida?' - Onda reci samo: 'Pao je i sluga tvoj, Hitejin Urija.'" 22 Glasnik otide i došavši javi Davidu sve, što mu je bio naložio Joab. 23 Glasnik javi kralju: "Ljudi su bili jači od nas i izađoše proti nama na slobodno polje. Moradosmo ih uzbiti do gradskih vrata. 24 Tada strijelci stadoše strijeljati na sluge tvoje. Pritom pade nekoliko od sluga kraljevih. I sluga tvoj, Hitejin Urija, nađe smrt. 25 David odgovori glasniku: "Javi Joabu ovo: Ne uzimaj to k srcu; jer mač proždire sad ovoga, sad onoga! Bori se samo hrabro proti gradu i razori gal Tako ga ohrabri!" 26 Kad žena Urijina doznade, da je pao muž njezin, Urija, žalila je za mužem svojim. 27 Čim prođe vrijeme žalovanja, dade je David dovesti u kuću svoju. Ona mu posta žena i rodi mu sina. Ali se Gospodu ne dopade, što je bio učinio David. XII Zato posla Gospod Natana k Davidu. Kad on dođe k njemu, reče mu: "U jednom gradu živjela su dva čovjeka. Jedan je bio bogat, drugi siromah. 2 Bogati je imao ovaca i goveda vrlo mnogo. 3 Siromah nije imao ništa do jednu jedinu malu ovčicu, koju je bio sebi kupio i hranio ju. Odraste uza njega i uz djecu njegovu. Jela je od njegova zalogaja i pila je iz njegove čaše. Spavala je na prsima njegovim i bila mu je kao kći. 4 Kad jednoga dana dođe posjet k bogatome čovjeku, njemu žao bi uzeti iz svojih ovaca i goveda, da zgotovi gozbu gostu, koji ga je posjetio; nego uze ovcu siromašnoga čovjeka i zgotovi je gostu, koji se bio uvratio k njemu." 5 David se vrlo razgnjevi na toga čovjeka i reče Natanu: "Tako živ bio Gospod, zaslužio je smrt ta; čovjek, koji je to učinio! 6 Ovcu ima četverostruko naknaditi, jer je tako radio i nije bio milosrdan!" 7 Natan odgovori Davidu: "Ti si taj čovjek. Ovako veli Gospod, Bog Izraelov: "Ja sam te pomazao za kralja nad Izraelom, i ja sam te izbavio iz ruke Saulove. 8 Dao sam ti kuću gospodara tvojega i žene gospodara tvojega na krilo tvoje. Predao sam ti kuću Izraelovu i Judinu. I ako bi to bilo malo, dodao bih ti ovo i ono. 9 Zašto si prezreo zapovijed Gospodnju i učinio to, što mu nije bilo po volji? Hitejina Uriju ubio si mačem i ženu njegovu uzeo sebi za ženu, jer si njega dao ubiti mačem sinova Amonovih, 10 Zato se neće nikada odmaći mač od kuće tvoje, jer si prezreo mene i uzeo ženu Hitejina Urije sebi za ženu. 11 Ovako veli Gospod; Evo, ja ću dati, da po tvojoj vlastitoj kući dođe zlo na te. Uzet ću ti žene tvoje pred tvojim očima i dat ću ih drugome. On će na vidiku sunca tamo zlo činiti sa ženama tvojim. 12 Ti si doduše činio tajno, ali ću ja ovu prijetnju izvesti pred očima svega Izraela i na bijelom danu." 13 Tada reče David Natanu: "Sagriješih Gospodu." Natan odgovori Davidu: "I Gospod je tebi oprostio grijeh tvoj. Nećeš umrijeti. 14 Ali jer si tim djelom bio povodom spoticanja neprijateljima Gospodnjim, umrijet će sin, koji ti se rodio." 15 Potom se Natan vrati u svoju kuću. A Gospod udari bolešću dijete, što ga je bila Davidu rodila žena Urijina. 16 Tada je David radi dječaka posjećivao Boga. David je postio strogo. Kad bi došao kući, spavao bi noću na zemlji. 17 Starješine na dvoru dolazile bi k njemu, da ga sklone, te ustane sa zemlje. A on nije htio i nije ništa jeo s njima. 18 Sedmoga dana umrije dijete. Dvorani Davidovi bojali se javiti mu smrt djeteta. Mislili su naime: "Dok je dijete još bilo na životu, nije nas slušao, kad htjedosmo s njim govoriti. Kako mu možemo sad javiti, da je dijete mrtvo? Mogla bi nesreća biti." 19 Kad vidje David, da sluge njegove šapću među se dosjeti se David, da je umrlo dijete. Zato upita David sluge svoje: "Je li dijete mrtvo?" Oni odgovoriše: "Mrtvo je." 20 I ustade David sa zemlje, umije se i namaza se, promijeni haljine i otide u kuću Gospodnju, da se pokloni. Kad se je bio vratio u kuću svoju, zaiska da mu donesu da jede. I jeo je. 21 Sluge njegove upitaše ga: "Kakvo je to postupanje i ponašanje? Kad je dijete još živjelo, postio si radi njega i plakao, a sad, kad je umrlo dijete, ustaješ i opet jedeš." 22 On odgovori "Kad je dijete još živjelo, postio sam radi njega i plakao, jer sam mislio: Tko zna, može mi se smilovati Gospod, da dijete ostane na životu! 23 Sad je mrtvo. Što bih sad još postio? Mogu li ga opet povratiti? Ja ću otići k njemu, a ono se ne vraća k meni." 24 David je tješio ženu svoju Batšebu. On je išao k njoj i ležao s njom. Ona rodi sina, i on ga nazva Salomon. Gospod ga zamilova, 25 I dade ga preko proroka Natana radi Gospoda nazvati Jedidiah. 26 Joab udari na amonski Rabah i osvoji kraljevski grad. 27 Nato posla Joab poslanike k Davidu i dojavi mu: "Udario sam na Rabah i zauzeo sam grad na vodi. 28 Podigni sad ostali dio ratnika, opkoli grad i zauzmi ga, da ja ne zauzmem grada i moje se ime ne izviče nad njim!" 29 I podiže David sve ratnike otide na Rabah, udari na njega osvoji ga. 30 Uze njihovu kralju s glave krunu. Imala je vrijednost od jednog talenta zlata i dragoga kamenja i pristajala je glavi Davidovoj. On odnese iz grada plijen vrlo bogat, 31 Narod, što je stanovao u njemu, dade izvesti, staviti ga na pile, na brane gvozdene i na sjekire gvozdene, i da radi na pećima, gdje se peku opeke, Tako učini sa svim ostalim gradovima sinova Amonovih. Tada se vrati David sa svom vojskom u Jerusalem. XIII 1 Potom se dogodi ovo: "Absalom, sin Davidov, imao je lijepu sestru po imenu Tamaru. Amnon, sin Davidov, zamilova je. 2 Toliko je tugovao Amnon, da se je razbolio radi svoje sestre Tamare. Kako je ona bila djevojka, to se je Amnonu činilo nemoguće, da se s njom može ikako družiti. 3 A imao je Amnon prijatelja po imenu Jonadaba, sina Šimea, brata Davidova. Jonadab je bio vrlo domišljat čovjek. 4 On ga upita: "Zašto izgledaš svako jutro tako jadno, kraljev sine? Nećeš li mi to povjeriti?" Amnon mu odgovori: "Ljubim Tamaru, sestru svojega brata Absaloma." 5 Jonadab mu svjetova: "Lezi u postelju svoju i učini se bolestan! Kad onda dođe tvoj otac da te posjeti, zamoli ga: "Daj ipak, neka dođe moja sestra Tamara i neka mi dadne što jesti! Kad bi ona pred mojim očima zgotovila jelo, da ja to mognem vidjeti, uzeo bih rado jelo iz rulje njezine." 6 I Amnon leže u postelju svoju i učini se bolestan. Kad dođe kralj da ga posjeti, zamoli Amnon kralja: "Daj ipak, neka dođe moja sestra Tamara i pred mojim očima neka ispeče koji kolač, da ih mognem jesti iz ruke njezine!" 7 David posla k Tamari kući i poruči: "Dođi u stan svojega brata Amnona i zgotovi mu jelo!" 8 Tamara otide u stan svojega brata Amnona. Dok je on ležao u postelji, uze ona brašna, zamijesi ga, zgotovi ga pred očima njegovim i ispeče kolače, 9 Tada uze tavicu i istrese ih preda njega. Ali Amnon ne htjede da jede, nego zapovjedi: "Pustite sve van!" Kad su se bili svi udaljili od njega, 10 Reče Amnon Tamari "Donesi to jelo u sobu, da jedem iz tvoje ruke!" Tamara uze kolače, što ih je bila zgotovila, i donese ih svojemu bratu Amnonu u sobu. 11 A kad mu pruži jelo, on je uhvati i reče joj: "Hodi, lezi uza me, draga sestro!" 12 Ona mu odgovori: "Ali ne, brate moj, ne obeščašćuj me, jer tako što ne smije se činiti u Izraelu. Ne čini takve opačine! 13 Kamo bih ja sa sramotom svojom? Ti bi bio u Izraelu kao nepošten čovjek. Ali ipak govori jedanput s kraljem! On me neće tebi odreći." 14 Ali je on ne htjede poslušati, nego je svlada i silova je. 15 Potom omrze na nju Amnon veoma, te mržnja, koju je osjećao prema njoj, bila je veća od ljubavi, koju je prije imao prema njoj. I viknu joj Amnon: "Ustani i odlazi!" 16 Ona mu odgovori: "To je veće zlo, koje mi sada činiš, kad me tjeraš, negoli što si mi prije učinio." Ali je on ne htjede poslušati, 17 Nego viknu momka, koji ga služio, i zapovjedi mu: "Bacite mi ovu van i zaključaj vrata za njom!" 18 Ona je imala na sebi haljinu s rukavima; jer tako su se od davnine odijevale kraljevske kćeri, dok su bile neudane. Sluga je izvede van i zaključa za njom vrata. 19 A Tamara se posu pepelom po glavi, razdrije haljinu s rukavima, što ju je imala na sebi, metnu ruku na glavu i otide odatle jaučući. 20 Njezin brat Absalom reče joj: Je li tvoj brat Amnon bio kod tebe? Onda, draga sestro, budi tiha! On ti je brat. Ne uzimaj to k srcu!" I tako osta Tamara neudana u kući svojega brata Absaloma. 21 Kad kralj David doznade sav taj slučaj razgnjevi se vrlo. 22 A Absalom nije više progovorio s Amnonom nijedne riječi, ni u zlu ni u dobru; jer je Absalom zamrzio na Amnona, što mu je bio obeščastio sestru Tamaru. 23 Poslije dvije godine, kad je Absalom imao striženje ovaca u Baal-Hasoru, koji leži kod Efraima, pozva Absalom sve sinove kraljeve. 24 I kralju ode Absalom i reče: "Evo, sluga tvoj ima striženje ovaca. A kralj će i ljudi njegovi poći sa slugom svojim." 25 Kralj reče Absalomu: "Nemoj, sine moj, ne smijemo svi skupa doći. Inače bit ćemo ti na teret," Premda je navaljivao na njega, ne htjede poći, nego ga otpusti. 26 Absalom zamoli: "Kad ti eto nećeš, a ono neka, molim, ide s nama barem moj brat Amnon!" Kralj ga upita: Zašto da on ide s tobom?" 27 Ali kad Absalom navali na njega, posla on Amnona i sve sinove kraljevske s njim. 28 I Absalom zapovjedi slugama svojim: "Pazite! Kad se srce Amnonu razveseli od vina i ja vam viknem: "Posijecite Amnona!, tada ga ubijte! Ne bojte se! Ja sam, koji vam je to zapovjedio. Budite srčani i pokažite se kao hrabri momci!" 29 Sluge Absalomove učiniše s Amnonom tako, kako im je bio zapovjedio Absalom. Tada skočiše svi sinovi kraljevski, pojahaše svaki svoju mazgu i pobjegoše. 30 Bili su još na putu, kad je već bio dopro glas do Davida, da je Absalom pobio sve sinove kraljevske, da nije ostao od njih ni jedan na životu. 31 Kralj skoči, razdrije haljine svoje i baci se na zemlju. I sve sluge njegove stajale su oko njega s razdrtim haljinama. 32 A Jonadab, sin Šimea, brata Davidova, uze riječ i reče: "Gospodar moj neka ne kaže, da su pobili sve mlade sinove kraljeve! Samo je Amnon mrtav, jer je zlo leglo na lice Absalomovo od onoga dana, kad je Amnon bio obeščastio svoju sestru Tamaru. 33 Neka dakle moj gospodar i kralj ne uzima to k srcu i neka ne govori, da su svi sinovi kraljevi mrtvi. Samo je Amnon poginuo. 34 A Absalom je pobjegao." Kad momak na straži podiže oči, ugleda mnoge ljude na putu u Horonaim gdje silaze niz brijeg. 35 Jonadab reče kralju: "Vidiš li? Sinovi kraljevi dolaze. Kako je rekao sluga tvoj, tako je." 36 Jedva je izgovorio, pojaviše se sinovi kraljevi i udariše u glasan plač. I kralj i sve sluge njegove stadoše glasno i jako plakati. 37 A Absalom je bio pobjegao i otišao k Talmaju, sinu Amihudovu, kralju gešurskom. David je tugovao za sinom svojim cijelo vrijeme. 38 Pošto je Absalom bio utekao i u Gešur došao, ostade ondje tri godine. 39 Kralj David prestade jediti se zbog Absaloma; jer se je bio pomirio s tim, da je umro Amnon. XIV 1 Kad Joab, sin Serujin, opazi, da se je srce kraljevo opet obratilo k Absalomu, 2 Posla Joab u Tekou i dade otuda dozvati ženu lukavu. On je zamoli: "Učini se, kao da bi bila u žalosti, obuci žalosne haljine i nemoj se namazati uljem, nego se ponašaj kao žena, koja odavna žali za mrtvim! 3 Otidi tako kralju i govori mu tako i tako!" I Joab metnu riječi u usta njezina. 4 Žena Tekoanka otide kralju, baci se na zemlju ničice na svoje lice, pokloni mu se i zamoli: "Pomagaj, kralju!" 5 Kad je kralj upita: "Što želiš?", odgovori ona: "Ah, udovica sam, umro mi je muž. 6 Sluškinja tvoja imala je dva sina, Posvadiše se u polju. Nikoga nije bilo da ih razvadi, te jedan udari na drugoga i ubi ga. 7 Sada se digla sva porodica na sluškinju tvoju i zahtijeva: Daj bratoubojicu, da ga pogubimo za život brata njegova, kojega je ubio, i da tako istrijebimo nasljednika! Tako hoće da ugase iskru, koja mi je ostala, i mojemu mužu da ne ostane ni imena ni potomstva na zemlji. 8 Kralj reče ženi: "Idi kući svojoj i Ja ću narediti za te," 9 A žena Tekoanka odgovori kralju: "Na meni, moj gospodaru i kralju, i na mojoj obitelji leži krivnja zlodjela. Kralja i njegovo prijestolje ne pogađa odgovornost." 10 Nato odgovori kralj: "Tko nešto hoće od tebe, dovedi ga k meni! Neće te se više dotaći!" 11 Ona nastavi: "Neka se zakune kralj pred Gospodom, Bogom svojim, da krvni osvetnik neće zlo počiniti i da se još neće ubiti sina mojega!" On obeća: "Tako živ bio Gospod! Tvojemu sinu neće ni jedna dlaka pasti s glave." 12 A žena zamoli: "Smije li sluškinja tvoja još jednu riječ upraviti na gospodara kralja?" On reče: "Govori!" 13 Tada reče žena: "Zašto snuješ isto proti narodu Božjemu? Kad je kralj tako govorio, onda kao da je kriv, što ne pušta kralj, da se natrag vrati njegov prognani sin. 14 Jer mi moramo doduše umrijeti i bit ćemo kao voda, što se prolije na zemlju i više se ne može skupiti. Ali Bog ne grabi dušu, nego ozbiljno pomišlja na to, da odagnani ne ostane odagnan od njega. 15 Razlog, radi kojega dođoh, da kažem ovo gospodaru kralju, bio je taj, što me uplašiše ljudi. Zato pomisli sluškinja tvoja: "Moram ipak da jedanput govorim s kraljem. Možda ispuni kralj molbu sluškinje svoje, 16 Jer će kralj poslušati mene i izbaviti sluškinju svoju iz ruke čovjeka, koji hoće da mene i sina mojega istrijebi iz nasljedstva Božjega. 17 Zato pomisli sluškinja tvoja: Riječ mojega gospodara i kralja bit će mi na umirenje, jer je moj gospodar i kralj kao anđeo Božji, te sluša dobro i zlo. Gospod, Bog tvoj, neka bude s tobom!" 18 Nato kralj reče ženi: "Nemoj tajiti od mene, što ću te pitati!" Žena zamoli: "Moj gospodar i kralj neka samo govori!" 19 Tada upita kralj: "Da nije ruka Joabova u igri kod ove stvari?" Žena odgovori: "Tako živ bio, moj gospodaru i kralju, ne može se ni nadesno ni nalijevo od svega, što reče moj gospodar i kralj! Jest, tvoj sluga Joab naložio mi je. On je sluškinji tvojoj metnuo u usta sve ove riječi. 20 Da stvari dadne drugo lice, sluga je tvoj Joab tako učinio. Ali je moj gospodar tako mudar kao anđeo Božji. On zna sve, što biva na zemlji." 21 Potom reče kralj Joabu: "Pa eto, ispunjam molbu tvoju. Idi i dovedi mladoga čovjeka, Absaloma!" 22 Joab se baci licem na zemlju, pokloni se i čestita kralju. Tada povika Joab: "Danas je vidio sluga tvoj, da kod tebe, moj gospodaru i kralju, stojim u milosti, jer je kralj ispunio molbu sluge svojega." 23 Joab se podiže, otide u Gešur i dovede natrag u Jerusalem Absaloma. 24 A kralj zapovjedi "Neka ide u svoj stan i neka mi ne dolazi na oči!" I povuče se Absalom u svoj stan i ne pojavi se nikada pred kraljem. 25 U svem Izraelu nije bilo čovjeka, kojega su radi njegove ljepote toliko hvalili, kao Absaloma. Od pete do tjemena nije bilo na njemu mane. 26 Kad bi sebi dao šišati glavu - a dao ju je šišati poslije svake godine; postala bi mu naime odveć teška, tako da ju je morao dati šišati - to je vagala njegova kosa na glavi dvjesta šekela po kraljevskoj težini, 27 Tri sina rodiše se Absalomu i jedna kći po imenu Tamara. Ona je bila vrlo lijepa žena. 28 Absalom proboravi dvije godine u Jerusalemu, a da ne vidje lica kraljeva. 29 Tada posla Absalom po Joaba, da ga pošlje kralju. Ali on ne htjede poći k njemu. Kad posla po drugi put, ne htjede opet doći. 30 I Absalom zapovjedi slugama svojim: "Znate, Joab ima njivu pokraj moje, i na njoj je ječam. Idite i zapalite je!" I zapališe sluge Absalomove onu njivu. 31 Sada se podiže Joab, otide k Absalomu u kuću i upita ga: "Zašto sluge tvoje zapališe moju njivu?" 32 Absalom odgovori Joabu: "Eto, slao sam k tebi i poručio ti: 'Hodi ovamo, htio bih te poslati kralju, da upitaš: Zašto sam se vratio iz Gešura? Bilo bi za me bolje, da sam još ondje.' A sada bih htio da stupim pred kralja. Ako ima kakva krivnja zlodjela na meni, neka me pogubi!" 33 I otide Joab kralju i pripovjedi mu što je i kako je. Ovaj dade dozvati Absaloma. Kad je bio došao kralju, baci se pred kraljem na svoje lice na zemlju ničice, i kralj poljubi Absaloma. XV 1 Poslije toga nabavi sebi Absalom kola i konja, usto pedeset ljudi, koji su trčali pred njim. 2 Rano ujutro stajao bi Absalom na putu kraj vrata. Svakoga, koji je imao parnicu i htio da pođe kralju na sud, Absalom bi dozvao k sebi i upitao: "Iz kojega si grada?" Kad bi onaj tada odgovorio: "Sluga je tvoj iz toga i toga plemena Izraelova", 3 Tada bi mu rekao Absalom: "Eto, tvoja je stvar dobra i pravedna, ali te nema tko saslušati kod kralja." 4 Absalom bi još rekao: "Kad bi se mene postavilo za suca u zemlji! Svaki, koji ima parnicu ili kakav pravni posao, mogao bi doći k meni. Ja bih mu već pribavio njegovo pravo." 5 I kad bi mu tko pristupio, da mu se pokloni, on bi pružio ruku svoju, te bi ga privukao k sebi i poljubio ga. 6 Tako je činio Absalom sa svima Izraelcima, koji su dolazili kralju, da im sudi. Stim je primamljivao Absalom srca ljudi Izraelovih. 7 Kad prođe četrdeset godina, reče Absalom kralju: "Htio bih otići i u Hebronu zavjet svoj izvršiti, što sam ga učinio Gospodu. 8 Jer kad sam boravio u Gešuru u Siriji, učini sluga tvoj ovaj zavjet: "Ako dadne Gospod, te se vratim u Jerusalem, prinijet ću Gospodu žrtvu." 9 Kralj mu odgovori: "Idi s mirom!" I Absalom zaputi i otide u Hebron. 10 Posla tajne glasnike svima plemenima Izraelovim i poruči: "Čim čujete trube da zatrube, povičite: "Absalom je kralj u Hebronu!" 11 S Absalomom otide i dvjesta ljudi iz Jerusalema, koji su bili pozvani i bezazleno pošli, a da nijesu ništa znali. 12 Absalom dade dovesti na prinošenje žrtava i Gilonjanina Ahitofela, savjetnika Davidova, iz njegova grada Gilaha. Tako dobi buna na jakosti, i sve više ljudi priključivalo se Absalomu. 13 Tada stiže k Davidu glasnik i javi: "Srca Izraelaca pristadoše za Absalomom." 14 Nato David zapovjedi svima svojim slugama, što su bili kod njega u Jerusalemu: "Ustajte! Bježimo, jer inače nećemo uteći od Absaloma. Brze spremite se na put! Inače pohitjet će on i dostignut će nas, stavit će na nas zlo i udarit će grad oštricom mača. 15 Sluge kraljeve odgovoriše kralju: "Sve upravo tako, kako želi gospodar i kralj i mi smo tvoje pokorne sluge." 16 Tako otide kralj i sav dvor za njim. Samo deset žena inoča ostavi kralj, da čuvaju palaču. 17 Kralj dakle otide i svi ljudi za njim. Kod posljednje kuće ustaviše se. 18 Sve njegove sluge prođoše mimo njega. Svi Kereteji i Peleteji, svi Giteji, šest stotina ljudi, što su bili pošli za njim iz Gata, Prođoše mimo njega. 19 Itaju Gitejinu reče kralj: "Zašto ćeš i ti ići s nama? Vrati se i ostani kod kralja! Pa ti si stranac i sam si odagnan iz svoje domovine. 20 Jučer si došao, i danas da te uzimam, da se potucaš s nama, a da ne znaš, kamo ja idem. Vrati se i odvedi natrag svoje zemljake! Zdravo i sretno!" 21 Ali Itaj odgovori kralju: "Tako živ bio Gospod, i tako živ bio moj gospodar i kralj! Ondje, gdje bude moj gospodar i kralj, bilo na smrt ili na život, bit će i sluga tvoj!" 22 Tada reče David Itaju: "Dobro, prođi!" I tako prođe Itaj Gitejin sa svima svojim ljudima i sa svom pratnjom, što je bila s njim. 23 Sve je pučanstvo plakalo iza glasa, kad su prolazili svi ljudi. Nato prijeđe kralj preko potoka Kidrona, a i sav narod prijeđe u pravcu prema pustinji. 24 I Sadok je bio kod njega sa svim Levitima, koji su nosili kovčeg zavjeta Božjega. Oni spustiše kovčeg Božji, i Abiatar je žrtvovao, dok je sav narod bio završio izlazak iz grada. 25 Potom reče kralj Sadoku: "Nosi kovčeg Božji natrag u grad! Ako nađem milost u očima Gospodnjim, on će me dovesti natrag i dat će mi da opet vidim njega i stan njegov. 26 Ako li rekne: "Nijesi mi po volji, ja se podvrgavam. Neka učini s menom, što mu se čini dobro!" 27 Još reče tada kralj svećeniku Sadoku: "Ti uviđaš to, vrati se mirno u grad s vama obadva sina vaša: "tvoj sin Ahimaas i Jonatan, sin Abiatarov! 28 Evo, ja ću čekati na gazovima pustinje, dok ne dođe od vas glasnik i donese mi vijest." 29 Tada Sadok i Abiatar odnesoše kovčeg Božji natrag u Jerusalem i ostadoše tamo. 30 A David se je penjao uz Maslinsku goru. Plačući i pokrivene glave išao je gore. Bos je hodio odatle. I svi ljudi, koji su bili s njim, bili su svaki pokrili glavu svoju. Jednako plačući penjali su se gore. 31 Kad javiše Davidu, da je Ahitofel među buntovnicima kod Absaloma, povika David: "O Gospode, obezumi savjet Ahitofelov!" 32 Kad je bio David došao na vrh gore, gdje je bio običaj častiti Boga, srete ga iznenada Arkijanin Hušaj razdrte haljine i glave posute prahom. 33 David mu reče: "Ako pođeš s menom, na teret si mi samo. 34 Ali ako se vratiš u grad i kažeš Absalomu: Sluga sam tvoj, kralju; kako sam prije bio sluga tvojemu ocu, tako sam sada sluga tebi; - onda možeš razbiti savjet Ahitofelov. 35 I svećenici Sadok i Abiatar bit će tamo s tobom. Sve, što čuješ iz palače kraljeve, priopći svećenicima Sadoku i Abiataru! 36 Oni imaju tamo kod sebe svoja obadva sina, Ahimaasa, sina Sadokova i Jonatana, sina Abiatarova. Po njima mi javljajte sve, što dočujete!" 37 I tako otide Davidov prijatelj Hušaj u grad, kad je Absalom upravo unišao u Jerusalem. XVI 1 David je bio upravo vrh prekoračio, kad mu dođe u susret Siba, momak Mefibošetov, sa dva osedlana magarca. Oni su nosili dvjesta kruhova, sto grozdova suhih, što voćnjača i mijeh vina. 2 Kralj upita Sibu: "što ćeš s tim?" Siba odgovori: "Magarci su za obitelj kraljevu, da jaše, kruhovi i voće da jedu momci, a vino da piju oni, koji se umore u pustinji," 3 Kralj upita dalje: "Gdje je sin tvojega gospodara?" Siba odgovori kralju "On je ostao u Jerusalemu, jer je mislio: Danas će mi kuća Izraelova vratiti kraljevstvo oca mojega." 4 Tada reče kralj Sibi: "Tvoje neka bude sve, što posjeduje Mefibošet!" Siba odgovori: "Bacam se ničice. Našao sam milost u tvojim očima, gospodaru kralju!" 5 Kad je kralj David bio stigao u Bahurim, izađe odanle čovjek od roda kuće Saulove, po imenu Šimej, sin Gerin. On se je približavao psujući ružno. 6 Pritom se je bacao kamenjem na Davida i na sluge kralja Davida, na narod i ratnike s desne i s lijeve strane. 7 Ovako je Šimej psovao: "Odlazi, odlazi, ti krvopijo, ti ništarijo! 8 Sad donosi Gospod na tebe krv kuće Saulove, na čije mjesto sebe si učinio kraljem. Gospod predaje kraljevstvo tvojemu sinu Absalomu. Ti si eto pao u nesreću, jer si krvopija." 9 Tada reče Abišaj, sin Serujin, kralju: "Zašto da psuje ovaj mrtvi pas mojega gospodara i kralja? Pusti me, da mu skinem glavu!" 10 Ali kralj reče: "Što ja imam s vama, sinovi Serujini? Kad on tako psuje i Gospod ga nadahnuo; Psuj Davida!, tko smije onda pitati: "Zašto tako činiš?" 11 Tada reče David Abišaju i svima slugama svojim: "Kad moj tjelesni sin radi mi o glavi, a kako neće ovaj sin Benjaminov? Pustite ga neka psuje; jer mu je to udahnuo Gospod. 12 Možda pogleda Gospod na moju nevolju i dadne mi Gospod sreću za psovku, što me bije danas," 13 I tako je David sa svojim ljudima išao dalje. A Šimej je išao pokraj gore naprema njemu i jednako ga psovao, bacao se kamenjem na njega i zasipao ga prašinom. 14 Napokon dođe kralj sa svim narodom, koji ga je pratio, do cilja umoran. Tamo se odmori. 15 Međutim je bio Absalom sa svim Izraelcima stigao u Jerusalem; Ahitofel ga je pratio. 16 Kad Arkijanin Hušaj, prijatelj Davidov, dođe k Absalomu, povika Hušaj Absalomu: "Živio kralj! Živio kralj!" 17 Absalom odgovori Hušaju: "Je li to vjernost tvoja prema prijatelju tvojemu? Zašto nijesi otišao s prijateljem svojim?" 18 A Hušaj odgovori Absalomu: "Ne, nego koga Gospod i narod i svi Izraelci izabraše, njegov sam ja, i kod njega ću ostati. 19 I drugo Kojemu da služim? Zar ne sinu njegovu? Kako sam služio ocu tvojemu, tako ću služiti i tebi." 20 Kad je Absalom zahtijevao od Ahitofela: "Dajte mi svoj savjet, što da činimo", 21 Odgovori Ahitofel Absalomu: "Uniđi k inočama oca svojega, što ih je ostavio da čuvaju palaču! Kad čuje sav Izrael, da si se posve zavadio s ocem svojim, ohrabrit će se svi privrženici tvoji." 22 I tako razapeše Absalomu šator na krovu, i Absalom uniđe pred očima svega Izraela k inočama oca svojega. 23 Savjet naime, što bi ga dao Ahitofel, vrijedio je tada toliko, kao da bi tko upitao Boga. Toliko je vrijedio svaki savjet Ahitofelov i u Davida i u Absaloma. XVII 1 Nato predloži Ahitofel Absalomu: "Hoću da odaberem sebi dvanaest tisuća ljudi, da još ove noći idem u potjeru za Davidom. 2 Ja ću ga stignuti, jer je posve izmoren, i uplašit ću ga. Sva će vojska, što je s njim, pobjeći, i ja mogu ubiti kralja samoga. 3 Tada ću dovesti svu vojsku k tebi. Kad se svi ratnici, kao što želiš, povrate, zavladat će mir u svemu narodu." 4 Taj se savjet dopade Absalomu i svima starješinama Izraelovim. 5 Ipak zapovjedi Absalom: "Neka se još dozove Arkijanin Hušaj! Da čujemo, što će on reci." 6 Kad dođe Hušaj k Absalomu, priopći mu Absalom: "Tako je svjetovao Ahitofel, Imamo li izvesti njegov prijedlog? Ako ne, govori ti!" 7 A Hušaj odgovori Absalomu: "Savjet, što ga je dao Ahitofel, nije ovaj put dobar." 8 I Hušaj nastavi: "Ti znaš, da su junaci otac tvoj i ratnici njegovi, puni ljute srčanosti kao medvjedica u polju, kad joj otmu medvjediće. Usto je tvoj otac bojnik, koji s ljudima ne drži noćnoga sna. 9 On se je sada sigurno skrio u kakvu jamu ili gdje drugdje. Pa ako odmah u početku neki padnu, ljudi to čuju, reći će: 'Pristaše Absalomove poražene su.' 10 Onda će i najhrabriji, koji imaju srce kao lav, izgubiti srčanost, jer sav Izrael zna, da je tvoj otac junak i da su hrabri ljudi pratioci njegovi. 11 Zato ja svjetujem: "Daj skupi k sebi sav narod Izraelov od Dana do Beer-Šebe, da ih bude kao pijeska na moru, pa ti glavom s njima pođi u boj! 12 Kad ga onda zatečemo na mjestu, gdje se upravo nalazi, mi ćemo napasti na njega, kao što rosa pada na zemlju, i od njega i svih ljudi, što su s njim, neće ostati ni jedan, 13 Povuče li se u koji grad, sav će Izrael opasati užima taj grad, pa ćemo ga svući u dolinu, da se više ni kamenčić ne nađe ondje." 14 Tada izjaviše Absalom i svi Izraelci: "Savjet Arkijanina Hušaja bolji je nego savjet Ahitofelov." Gospod je naime bio tako odredio, da je dobri savjet Ahitofelov bio zabačen, jer je Gospod htio navući zlo na Absaloma. 15 Hušaj dojavi svećenicima Sadoku i Abiatara: "Tako i tako svjetova Ahitofel Absalomu s starješinama Izraelovim. A ja svjetovah tako i tako. 16 Sad pošljite brže Davidu ovaj glas: "Ne noćuj više kod gazova u pustinji, nego prijeđi prijeko! Inače dostiže pogibija kralja i sve ljude, što su s njim." 17 Jonatan i Ahimaas stajali su spremni kod studenca Rogela. Jedna sluškinja dođe tamo i donese im vijest. Oni su tada imali odnijeti glas kralju Davidu; jer se nijesu smjeli pokazati ni ući u g a 18 Ali ih vidje jedan dječak i javi to Absalomu. Tada oni obojica brže pribjegoše u kuću jednoga čovjeka u Bahurimu. On je imao studenac u svojemu dvorištu, u koji se oni spustiše. 19 Žena uze pokrivač i razastrije ga povrh studenca. Povrh toga razasu stučenoga zrnja, tako da se nije moglo ništa opaziti. 20 Kad ljudi Absalomovi dođoše k ženi u kuću, upitaše je: "Gdje su Ahimaas i Jonatan?" Šena im odgovori: "Otišli su k vodi." I oni su tražili, a ne nađoše ništa i vratiše se natrag u Jerusalem. 21 Čim su bili otišli, izađoše oni iz studenca, otidoše i javiše kralju Davidu. Rekoše Davidu: "Ustanite! Prijeđite brže preko vode, jer je tako i tako svjetovao Ahitofel proti vama." 22 Odmah ustade David sa svima ljudima, što su bili s njim, i prijeđe preko Jordana. Kad je jutro osvanulo, bili su svi do posljednjeg čovjeka prešli preko Jordana. 23 Kad vidje Ahitofel da se ne učini, kako je on svjetovao, osedla magarca i zaputi kući u svoj grad. Pošto je bio naredio za svoju kuću, objesi se. Tako on umrije. Bi pokopan u grobu oca svojega. 24 David je već bio stigao u Mahanaim, kad Absalom sa svim Izraelcima, što su bili s njim, prijeđe preko Jordana. 25 Na mjesto Joabovo bio je Absalom postavio Amasu za vrhovnog zapovjednika nad vojskom. Amasa je bio sin nekoga Izraelca, koji se zvao Jitra. Ovaj je bio imao odnose s Abigailom, kćerju Nahašovom, sestrom Seruje, matere Joabove, 26 Izraelci pod Absalomom utabore se u zemlji Gileadu. 27 Kad David dođe u Mahanaim, donese mu Sobi, sin Nahašov iz amonskoga grada Rabahe, i Makir, sin Amielov iz Lo-Debara, i Gileadovac Barzilaj iz Rogelima 28 Postelja, lonaca, zemljanih posuda, pšenice, ječma, brašna, bungura, boba, leća, prženih zrna, 29 Meda, mlijeka, ovaca i sira kravljega. Oni to ponudiše Davidu i ljudima njegovim da jedu, jer su mislili: "Ljudi su u pustinji ogladnjeli, umorili se i ožednjeli." XVIII 1 Potom pregleda David vojsku, što je bila s njim, i postavi vođe nad tisućom i nad stotinom. 2 Trećinu vojske postavi pod zapovijed Joabovu, trećinu pod Abišaja, sina Serujina i brata Joabova, i trećinu pod Itaja Gitejina, Kad kralj priopći ljudima: "I ja ću ići s vama", 3 Odgovoriše ljudi: "Ti ne smiješ ići, jer kad mi bježimo, neće mariti za nas. Kad bi i pola nas palo, ne bi marili za nas. A ti si sam kao nas deset tisuća. I bolje je, da nam ti pomažeš iz grada," 4 Kralj im odgovori: "Što vam se čini da je dobro, učinit ću." Nato kralj stade kod vrata, i sva je vojska izlazila po sto i po tisuću. 5 Joabu, Abišaju i Itaju zapovjedi kralj. "Čuvajte mi mladog Absaloma!" Sva je vojska bila svjedok, kako kralj zapovjedi svim vođama za Absaloma. 6 Tako izađe vojska u polje proti Izraelu. U šumi Efraimovoj zametnu se bitka. 7 Tamo Izraelci budu potučeni od ljudi Davidovih i pretrpješe u onaj dan težak poraz izgubivši dvadeset tisuća ljudi. 8 Boj se raširi po svoj tamo okolini. Šuma više proždrije ljudi, nego što u onaj dan proždrije mač. 9 Slučajno dođe Absalom ljudima Davidovim na oči, Absalom je jahao na mazgi. Kad mazga naiđe pod granje velikog hrasta, osta on glavom viseći o hrastu i ledbio je između neba i zemlje, izakako je bila mazga otrčala ispod njega. 10 Jedan čovjek vidje to i javi Joabu: "Vidio sam Absaloma gdje visi o hrastu." 11 Joab reče čovjeku, koji mu je bio donio tu vijest: "Pa kad si ga vidio, zašto ga nijesi odmah srušio na tlo? Bio bih ti rado dao deset srebrnjaka i jedan pojas." 12 A čovjek odgovori Joabu: "I kad bi mi se izbrojilo tisuću srebrnjaka, ne bih digao ruke svoje na sina kraljeva, jer smo čuli na svoje uši, kako je kralj zapovjedio tebi, Abišaju i Itaju: Čuvajte mi mladog Absaloma! 13 Da sam napao na njega, ne bi se moglo od kralja skriti, a ti bi se držao po strani." 14 Joab reče: "Neću ja dangubiti s tobom." Pa uze tri koplja u ruku i zabode ih u prsa Absalomu, Kako je još živ visio o hrastu, 15 Pristupiše deset momaka, što su nosili oružje Joabu, i ubiše Absaloma. 16 Nato dade Joab zatrubiti u trubu, i ljudi prestadoše goniti Izraele, jer je Joab bio ljudima zapovjedio da stanu. 17 I uzeše Absaloma, baciše ga u šumi u veliku jamu i nabacaše na njega vrlo veliku gomilu kamenja. A sav Izrael pobježe, svaki k svojoj kući. 18 Absalom je bio sebi podigao spomenik za života svojega u dolini kraljevoj. Mislio je naime: "Nemam sina, koji bi mogao držati u spomenu moje ime." Tako je bio nazvao onaj spomenik svojim imenom. Zove se do današnjega dana "Spomenik Absalomov". 19 Ahimaas, sin Sadokov, reče: "Otrčat ću i odnijet ću kralju glas, da mu je Gospod udijelio pobjedu nad neprijateljima njegovim. 20 A Joab mu reče: "Nemoj danas biti glasnik! U koji drugi dan možeš biti glasnik; ali danas ne smiješ biti, jer je sin kraljev mrtav." 21 Joab zapovjedi Kušitu: "Idi, javi kralju, što si vidio!. Kušit se baci pred Joaba ničice i otrča. 22 A Ahimaas, sin Sadokov, još jedanput reče Joabu: "Neka bude što hoće! Ja ću ipak trčati za Kušitom!" Joab reče: "Pa što ćeš trčati, moj sine, Kad nećeš dobiti nagrade." 23 On odgovori: "Neka bude što hoće, trčat ću!" Tada mu reče: "Pa trči!" Ahimaas udari ravnicom Jordana i preteče Kušita. 24 David je upravo sjedio među dvojim vratima. Stražar je bio uzašao na krov od vrata na zidu. Kad on podiže oči svoje i pogleda, vidje jednoga čovjeka, gdje trči sam. 25 Stražar povika i javi kralju. Kralj reče: "Kad je sam, onda nosi dobar glas." I dok je onaj dolazio sve bliže, 26 Vidje stražar još drugoga čovjeka, gdje trči. I povika stražar vrataru: "Vidim još jednoga čovjeka, gdje trči sam." Kralj reče: "I on nosi dobar glas." 27 Stražar povika dalje: "Prvi trči, koliko vidim, upravo kao Ahimaas, sin Sadokov." Kralj odgovori: "To je dobar čovjek. Taj dolazi s dobrim glasom." 28 Tada Ahimaas povika kralju: "Pobjeda!", baci se tada pred kraljem licem sve do zemlje i reče: "Neka je blagoslovljen Gospod, Bog tvoj, koji predade ljude, koji podigoše ruku svoju na mojega gospodara, kralja!" 29 Kralj upita: Je li dobro mladom Absalomu?" Ahimaas odgovori "Vidio sam veliku vrevu, kad kraljev sluga Joab posla slugu tvojega. Ali ne znam, što je bilo." 30 Kralj reče: "Ukloni se, stani tamo!" On se ukloni i stade. 31 Tada dođe Kušit. Kušit povika: "Moj gospodar i kralj neka dopusti, da mu se javi dobra vijest: "Gospod ti je danas udijelio pobjedu nad svima, koji se pobuniše proti tebi." 32 A kralj zapita Kušita; "Je li dobro mladom Absalomu?" Kušit odgovori: "Kao mladi čovjek, tako neka prođu neprijatelji mojega gospodara, kralja, i svi, koji ustaju na te u zloj namjeri!" 33 Kralj zadrhta i ode plačući u gornju sobu nad vratima. Idući jadikovao je: "Sine moj Absalome! Sine moj! Sine moj Absalome! Ah, da sam ja umro mjesto tebe! O Absalome, sine moj, sine moj!" XIX 1 Javiše Joabu, da kralj plače i jadikuje za Absalomom. 2 Tako se pretvori pobjeda onoga dana u žalost za svu vojsku, jer narod saznade u onaj dan, da kralj tuguje za sinom svojim. 3 Zato vojska uđe u grad kradom, kao što se iskrade vojska, koja se stidi, jer je pobjegla iz bitke. 4 Kralj pokri lice svoje. "Sine moj Absalome," jadikovao je iza glasa, "sine moj Absalome, sine moj!" 5 Tada dođe Joab kralju u kuću i reče: "Izgrdio si danas sve sluge svoje, a one danas spasiše život tebi, tvojim sinovima i kćerima, tvojim ženama i inočama. 6 Iskazao si ljubav onima, koji te mrze, a mržnju onima, koji te ljube, jer pokazuješ eto danas, da tebi ništa nijesu vojskovođe i ljudi. Jest, sada znam, da bi ti bilo pravo, kad bi Absalom još bio živ, a mi drugi svi kad bismo pali danas. 7 Ali ustani sada, izađi van i progovori prijazno ljudima svojim, jer kunem ti se Gospodom: "Ako ne izađeš, neće ni jedan ostati kod tebe ovu noć. To će biti gore po te, negoli sva zla, što su te snalazila od mladosti tvoje do sada." 8 Tada ustade kralj i sjede na vratima. Kad javiše vojsci: "Evo, sjedi kralj na vratima," dođoše svi ljudi pred kralja. A Izraelci su bili pobjegli, svaki k svojoj kući. 9 I sav se narod stade svađati. Po svim plemenima Izraelovim govorilo se: "Kralj nas je oslobodio iz ruku neprijatelja naših i izbavio nas iz ruku filistejskih; a ipak je morao bježati iz zemlje pred Absalomom. 10 A Absalom, kojega smo bili pomazali za kralja, pade u boju. Zašto još oklijevate, te ne dovedete natrag kralja?" 11 Nato kralj David posla k svećenicima Sadoku i Abiataru i poruči im: "Upitajte starješine Judine: "Zašto vi da budete posljednji, koji će kralja natrag dovesti u kuću njegovu?" - Što se je govorilo po svemu Izraelu, bilo je naime došlo do kralja u kuću njegovu. - 12 "Vi ste moja braća, vi ste od mojega mesa i kosti. Zašto da budete posljednji, koji će natrag dovesti kralja? 13 Recite Amasi: "Ti si ipak od mojega mesa i kosti. Tako i tako neka mi učini Bog, ako mi ne budeš vrhovni vojskovođa dok si živ na mjesto Joaba!" 14 Tako predobi srca svih ljudi od roda Judina, tako da jednodušno zamoliše kralja: "Vrati se sa svim ljudima svojim!" 15 I tako se kralj vrati i stiže na Jordan. Judejci bili su došli u Gilgalu kralju u susret, da prevedu kralja preko Jordana. 16 I Benjaminovac Šimej, sin Gerin, iz Bahurima, bio je pohitio s Judejcima kralju Davidu u susret. 17 I s njim tisuća ljudi iz roda Benjaminova. I Siba, upravitelj kuće Saulove, bio je došao kralju na Jordan s petnaest sinova svojih i dvadeset sluga svojih. 18 Kad se preveze lađa, da prevede kraljevsku obitelj i da mu stoji na službu, baci se Šimej, sin Gerin, pred kraljem ničice, kad je ovaj htio da prijeđe preko Jordana, 19 On zamoli kralja: "Neka mi gospodar moj ne upiše u krivnju i neka se više ne spominje zlodjela, koju je počinio sluga tvoj u onaj dan, kad je moj gospodar, kralj, izlazio iz Jerusalema, Neka mi kralj ne pamti to! 20 Jer sluga tvoj zna, da se je ogriješio. Ali, kako vidiš, danas sam prvi iz sve kuće Josipove došao u susret svojemu gospodaru, kralju." 21 Tada povika Abišaj, sin Serujin: "Šimej neka umre, jer je psovao pomazanika Gospodnjega!" 22 A David reče: "Što ja imam s vama, sinovi Serujini? Vi ste mi danas napasnici. Zar da pogine danas tko u Izraelu, kad znam, da sam danas opet kralj nad Izraelom?" 23 Tada reče kralj Šimeju: "Nećeš poginuti!" I zakle mu se kralj. 24 I Mefibošet, unuk Saulov, dođe kralju u susret. On nije bio svojih nogu njegovao, nije svoje brade uređivao, niti je svoje haljine prao od onoga dana, kad je bio otišao kralj, sve do dana, kad se je opet vratio zdrav. 25 I kad on dođe u Jerusalem kralju u susret, upita ga kralj: "Mefibošete, zašto ne pođe s menom?" 26 On odgovori Moj gospodaru i kralju! Prevari me sluga moj, jer sluga tvoj bio je sebi preduzeo da dadne osedlati magarca, da odjaše tamo i pođe s kraljem, jer je hrom sluga tvoj. 27 Ali on opade slugu tvojega kod mojega gospodara, kralja. Ali je moj gospodar, kralj, kao anđeo Božji. Zato čini, što ti se čini dobro! 28 Premda sva kuća oca mojega nije imala ništa drugo očekivati od mojega gospodara i kralja nego smrt, ipak si ti uzeo slugu svojega među svoje drugove za stolom. Pa kakvo imam još pravo i kakav zahtjev kod kralja?" 29 Kralj mu odgovori: "Čemu tolike riječi? Određujem: Ti i Siba podijelite imanje!" 30 A Mefibošet reče kralju: "Neka uzme sve, kad se je moj gospodar i kralj vratio kući čitav i zdrav!" 31 I Barzilaj od Gileada bio je došao iz Rogelima i pošao s kraljem na Jordan, da ga prati preko Jordana. 32 Barzilaj bio je vrlo star, čovjek od osamdeset godina. On je bio kralja hranio za njegova boravka u Mahanaimu, jer je bio vrlo imućan. 33 I kralj reče Barzilaju: "Hajde s menom! Ja ću se u Jerusalemu kod sebe brinuti za tvoje uzdržavanje. 34 Ali Barzilaj odgovori kralju: "Kako ću dugo još živjeti da idem s kraljem u Jerusalem? 35 Ima mi sada osamdeset godina. Pa mogu li još razlikovati dobro i zlo? Ima li sluga tvoj još okusa na onom, što jede i pije? Mogu li još slušati glas pjevača i pjevačica? Zašto da bih sluga tvoj pao još na teret svojemu gospodaru i kralju? 36 Samo komadićak htio bi sluga tvoj proći s kraljem preko Jordana. Zašto će mi kralj odmah tako naplatiti? 37 Pusti ipak, da se sluga tvoj vrati kući, da umrem u svojem rodnom gradu kod groba oca svojega i matere svoje! Ali evo, tu je sluga tvoj Kimham; on neka ide s mojim gospodarom, kraljem! Učini njemu, što držiš za dobro!" 38 Kralj odgovori: "Neka ide s menom Kimham! Ja ću mu učiniti, što bude tebi drago, i tebi ću ispuniti svaku želju." 39 Potom prijeđe sav narod preko Jordana. I kralj prijeđe. Kralj onda poljubi Barzilaja i rastade se s njim. Nato se on vrati u svoje mjesto. 40 Kralj otide dalje u Gilgalu, i Kimham ga je pratio. Sva vojska Judina i polovina ratnika Izraelovih bila je dopratila kralja. 41 I dođoše svi Izraelci kralju i upitaše kralja: "Zašto te odvedoše braća naša, Judejci, i prevedoše preko Jordana kralja s njegovom obitelji i s cijelom okolinom Davidovom?" 42 Svi Judejci odgovoriše Izraelcima: "Kralj je ipak u srodstvu s nama. Zašto se tako srdite radi toga? Jesmo li možda živjeli o trošku kraljevu? Pa je li bio ugrabljen od nas?" 43 Ali Izraelci odgovoriše Judejcima: "Mi imamo deset dijelova na kralju. I mi smo prema vama prvorođenci. Zašto nas zapostaviste? Nije li najprije na našoj strani izjavljena želja, da natrag dovedemo kralja svojega?" Ali odgovor Judejaca bio je još žešći negoli govor Izraelaca. XX 1 Slučajno je bio tamo ništav čovjek po imenu Šeba, sin Bikrijev, Benjaminovac. On zatrubi u trubu i povika: "Mi nemamo dijela s Davidom. Mi nemamo nasljedstva sa sinom Jesejevim. Svaki neka se kući vrati, Izraelci!" 2 Nato svi Izraelci otpadoše od Davida i priključiše se Šebi, sinu Bikrijevu. A Judejci otpratiše kralja svojega od Jordana u Jerusalem. 3 Kad je David bio došao u svoju palaču u Jerusalem, dade deset inoča, što ih je bio ostavio da čuvaju palaču, odvesti u posebnu kuću, i brinuo se je za njihovo uzdržavanje, ali nije više općio s njima. Tako su živjele do smrti svoje zatvorene kao udovice za života muža. 4 Potom zapovjedi kralj Amasi: "Sazovi mi Judejce do tri dana! Isto tako budi sam na mjestu!" 5 I Amasa otide da sazove Judejce. A kad izostade preko vremena, što mu ga je bio odredio, 6 Reče David Abišaju: "Sad će nam Šeba, sin Bikrijev, biti opasniji od Absaloma, Uzmi ti ljude gospodara svojega i progoni ga! Inače dobit će tvrde gradove i zadat će nam puna jada." 7 Ljudi Joabovi izađoše pod vodstvom njegovim, usto Kereteji i Peleteji i svi ratnici junaci. Ostaviše Jerusalem, da gone Šebu, sina Bikrijeva. 8 Kad dođoše na veliki kamen kod Gibeona, srete ih Amasa. Joab je bio obučen u haljinu dobedricu. Na njoj je visio bodež, što je u koricama bio svezan uz bedro. Kad pođe naprijed, bodež mu ispade na tlo. 9 Tada Joab upita Amasu: "Jesi li zdravo, dragi brate?" I prihvati Joab desnom rukom Amasu za bradu, da ga poljubi. 10 A Amasa ne opazi mač u ruci Joabovoj. Tako je on mogao zabosti mu ga u slabine, tako da su se njegova crijeva prosula na zemlju. On umrije, a da nije trebao još drugi mu ubod zabosti. Potom Joab i njegov brat Abišaj otidoše dalje u potjeru za Šebom, sinom Bikrijevim. 11 Jedan od ljudi Joabovih morade ostati kod Amase i viknuti: "Tko drži s Joabom i tko je za Davida, neka ide za Joabom!" 12 Amasa, sav obliven krvlju, ležao je nasred puta. Kad onaj čovjek vidje, da se svi ljudi ustavljaju, odvuče Amasu s puta u polje i stavi na njega haljinu, jer svaki, koji je prolazio, motrio bi ga i zaustavio bi se. 13 Čim ga je bio uklonio s puta, priključiše se svi Joabu, da tjeraju Šebu, sina Bikrijeva. 14 A on prođe sva plemena Izraelova do u Abelu Bet-Maaku. Ali su ga svi gradovi prezreli, pa i progonili, 15 Svi ljudi Joabovi dođoše i opkoliše ga u Abeli Bet-Maaki, iskopaše opkop oko grada, tako da su stajali pred zidom gradskim i potkopavali zid, da ga sruše. 16 Tada viknu jedna mudra žena iz grada: "Čujte, čujte! Kažite Joabu, neka dođe ovamo! Hitjela bih da s njim govorim." 17 Kad on dođe u njezinu blizinu, upita žena: "Jesi li ti Joab?" On odgovori: "Jesam." Ona mu reče: "Poslušaj riječi sluškinje svoje!" On odgovori: "Čujem." 18 Ona reče: "Od starine se govori ovako: Pitajte samo u Abeli i doći ćete do cilja. 19 Mi smo najmirniji i najvjerniji grad u Izraelu. A ti hoćeš da razoriš majku gradova u Izraelu. Zašto hoćeš da upropastiš vlasništvo Gospodnje?" 20 Joab reče: "Daleko je to od mene, da uništim i razorim. 21 Ne radi se o tom, nego jedan čovjek iz gore Efraimovce po imenu Šeba, sin Bikrijev, pobunio se proti kralju, proti Davidu. Dajte samo njega, i ja odoh od grada." Žena odgovori Joabu: "Glava njegova bacit će ti se odmah preko zida!" 22 I puna lukavosti nagovori žena sve ljude, i oni odsjekoše glavu Šebi, sinu Bikrijevu, i baciše je Joabu. I on zatrubi u trubu, i oni se raziđoše od grada, svaki k svojoj kući. Joab se vrati kralju u Jerusalem. 23 Na čelu sve vojske izraelske stajao je Joab. Zapovjednik Keretejima i Peletejima bio je Benaja, sin Jehojadov. 24 Rabotne radnje nadzirao je Adoram, Pečatnik je bio Jošafat, sin Ahiludov. 25 Državni pisar bio je Ševa. Svećenici su bili Sadok i Abiatar. 26 I Jairanin Ira bio je glavni savjetnik kod Davida. XXI Jedanput u danima Davidovim vladala je glad tri godine, iz godine u godinu. I David upita Gospoda. "Na Saulu i njegovoj kući leži krvna krivnja," odgovori Gospod, "jer pogubi Gibeoneje." 2 Tada kralj dozva Gibeoneje i upita ih. Gibeoneji ne pripadaju Izraelcima, nego ostacima Amoreja. Premda su im se Izraelci bili obvezali zakletvom, tražio je Saul u svojoj revnosti za Izraelce i Judejce da ih uništi. 3 David dakle upita Gibeoneje: "Što da vam učinim? Čim da vas namirim? Blagoslovite ipak baštinu Gospodnju!" 4 Gibeoneji mu odgovoriše: "Ne tražimo ni srebra ni zlata od Saula i kuće njegove. Niti nam je do toga, da se itko pogubi u Izraelu." On ih upita: "Pa što hoćete? Učinit ću vam." 5 Oni odgovoriše kralju: "Čovjek, koji nas je zatirao i za tim išao, da nas iskorijeni, da nas ne bude nigdje u području Izraelovu, 6 Od njegovih sinova neka nam se dadne sedam ljudi. Mi ćemo ih pred Gospodom u Gibei Saulovoj na gori Gospodnjoj objesiti." Kralj obeća: "Dat ću vam ih." 7 Ali Mefibošeta, sina Jonatana, sina Saulova, sačuva kralj radi zakletve položene pred Gospodom, koja je bila među njima, Davidom i Jonatanom, sinom Saulovim. 8 I uze kralj obadva sina, koje rodi Saulu Rispah, kći Ajina, Armonija i Mefibošeta, i pet sinova, koje Mikala, kći Saulova, rodi Adrielu, sinu Meholaja Barzilaja. 9 Ove dade Gibeonejima, a oni ih objesiše na gori pred Gospodom. Tako sedmorica pogiboše u isto vrijeme. U prvim danima žetve, u početku ječmene žetve, umriješe. 10 Tada uze Rispah, kći Ajina, crnu haljinu i sebi je prostrije po hridini kao postelju od početka žetve, dok ne pade na mrtva tjelesa dažd s neba. Tako spriječi, da padaju na njih u danu ptice nebeske, a u noći zvijeri poljske. 11 I kad javiše Davidu, što učini inoča Saulova Rispah, kći Ajina, 12 Dade David donijeti kosti Saulove i njegova sina Jonatana kod građana grada Jabeša u Gileadu. Ovi su ih bili potajno uzeli iz Bet-Šana, gdje ih objesiše Filisteji, kad Filisteji potukoše Saula na Gilboi. 13 Odanle dade on donijeti kosti Saula i njegova sina Jonatana. K tomu priložiše kosti obješenih, 14 I pokopaše kosti Saula i njegova sina Jonatana u grobu njegova oca Kiša u Seli, u zemlji Benjaminovoj. Pošto učiniše sve, kako i je bio naredio kralj, smilova se Bog zemlji. 15 I nasta opet rat između Filisteja i Izraelaca. David otide s ljudima svojim i borio se je s Filistejima. I jer David pritom susta, 16 Mogao ga je uhvatiti Iši-Benob, koji je bio od roda divova. U koplju njegovu bilo je trista šekela mjedi. Bio je novim mačem opasan. Kad je htio da ubije Davida, 17 Dođe mu u pomoć Abišaj, sin Serujin, i ubi Filistejina. Tada ga zakleše ljudi Davidovi: "Ne smiješ više izlaziti s nama u boj, da ne ugasiš svjetionicu Izraelovu!" 18 Potom nasta opet u Gobu rat s Filistejima. Tada Hušejin Sibekaj ubi Safa, koji je također od roda divova. 19 Kad onda opet kod Gobe nasta rat s Filistejima, ubi Elhanan, sin Jaare-Oregima iz Betlehema, Golijata Giteja, kojemu je koplje bilo kao vratilo. 20 I opet nasta rat kod Gata. Tu je bio jedan čovjek gorostas, koji je imao šest prsta na rukama i šest prsta na nogama, svega dvadeset i četiri. I on je bio od roda divova. 21 Kad je on pogrdio Izraele, ubi ga Jonatan, sin Šimea, brata Davidova. 22 Ta su četvorica vukla lozu od roda divova u Gatu i padoše od ruke Davidove i ljudi njegovih. XXII David sastavi u vrijeme, kad ga je bio Gospod izbavio iz ruku svih njegovih neprijatelja i iz ruke Saulove, u slavu Gospodu ovu pjesmu. 2 On je pjevao: "Gospod, moja hridina, utvrda moja, izbavitelj moj! 3 Bog je branik moj: u njega tražim utočište. Štit moj, rog spasenja mojega! Jakost moja, sloboda moja! Izbavitelj moj, koji mi pomogao u teškoj nevolji. 4 Zazvao sam Velehvaljenoga, Gospoda: i već sam bio riješen od neprijatelja svojih. 5 Bili su na me pobjesnjeli valovi smrti, rijeke zla držale me u tjeskobi, 6 Okovi pakla sapeli me, pale na me zamke smrti. 7 U nevolji svojoj povikah Gospodu, zavapih Bogu svojemu: i on iz šatora svojega razabra glas moj, do ušiju njegovih dođe vapaj moj. 8 Tada se najednom uznemiri zemlja i zadrhta, utvrde nebesa uzdrmaše se, njihale su se: tako je on bio pun gnjeva. 9 Iz nosa je njegova sukljao dim, iz usta je njegovih buktio oganj, što proždire, požar je vrcao od njega. 10 Već savi nobesa i siđe: noge su mu počivale na tamnu oblaku, 11 Na kerubinima je sjedio i vozio se i dohujao na krilima vjetrova. 12 Tamu je razvukao oko sebe, kao voda težak, mračan oblak postao mu šator. 13 U svjetlosti, što je sjala pred njim, plamtjele su ognjene glavnje. 14 Gospod pusti, da gromovi zagrme na nebu, Svevišnji pusti, da zaori glas njegov. 15 Strijele odape on i rasprši ih, munje izbaci i pomete ih. 16 Pokazaše se dubine morske, otkriše se temelji svijeta pred po karanjem i gnjevom Božjim, pred dahtanjem srdžbe njegove. 17 S visine stiže i uhvati me, iz silnih voda izvuče me, 18 Istrgnu me od jakih neprijatelja mojih, od protivnika mojih, koji su od mene bili jači. 19 Napadoše me u dan, kad sam bio u nevolji, ali mi je Gospod bio zaštitnik. 20 Izvede me na čistinu, oslobodi me, jer mi je bio milostiv i naklonjen. 21 Tako mi naplati Gospod pravedno djelo moje, tako mi nagradi čistoću ruku mojih. 22 Jer sam se držao putova Gospodnjih, nikad ne učinih krivo Bogu svojemu. 23 Pred očima sam imao sve naputke njegove, nikad ne odbacih zakona njegova. 24 Bez prijekora hodio sam pred njim, čuvao sam se od zlodjela svojih. 25 Zato mi nagradi Gospod moju vjernost, koja mu je poznata, moju čistoću. 26 Dobar si dobrome, vjeran si vjernome. 27 S čistim postupaš čisto, samo se zločestu protiviš. 28 pomažeš narodu nevoljnu, snizuješ pogled oholu. 29 Ti si svjetionik moj Gospode, Bog moj, koji mi rasvjetljuje noć. 30 Snagom tvojom razbijam ćete neprijateljske, preko zidina skačem s Bogom svojim. 31 Bog - savršen je put njegov; istinita je riječ Gospodnja. On je štit svima, koji se utječu u zaštitu njegovu. 32 Jer tko je Bog još osim Gospoda? Tko je hridina, ako ne naš Bog? 33 Bog, koji me paše snagom, čini neopasnim put moj. 34 Čini noge moje brzima kao u jelena, postavi me visoko na kamenit greben. 35 Buku moju upravlja u boju, mišice moje zapeše luk od mjedi. 36 Pomoć svoju dao si mi kao štit, učinila me velikim dobrota tvoja. 37 Koraku mojemu dao si raširen prostor, nikad mi koljena nijesu klecala. 38 Tako sam mogao tjerati neprijatelja svojega, mogao sam ga dostignuti, i nijesam se povratio prije, dok ne leže uništen. 39 Pograbio sam ga, udario sam ga, te ne ustade više; među noge pade mi. 40 Snagom si me naoružao za boj; koji se staviše proti meni, srušio si ih preda me na koljena, 41 Neprijatelje moje natjerao si preda mnom u bijeg; tako sam uništio neprijatelje svoje. 42 Vikali su za pomoć, ali nije bilo pomoćnika; vikali su Gospodu, ali ih on nije čuo. 43 Kao prah zemaljski satro sam ih, stukao ih, zgazio ih kao blato na ulici. 44 Izveo si me čitava iz borbe za narod moj. Za glavara poganima postavio si me; narod, kojega nikada ne vidjeh, postade mi podanik, 45 Sinovi iz tuđe zemlje iskazuju mi štovanje, na riječ su mi poslušni. 46 Padaju ničice sinovi iz tuđe zemlje, dršćući izlaze iz svojih gradova. 47 Živ je Gospod! U sav glas neka je slavljena stijena moja! Visoko hvaljen neka je Bog, hridina spasenja mojega! 48 Bog, koji me pomogao za osvetu, narode mi pod noge natjerao, 49 Izbavitelj moj od neprijatelja mojih! Ti me uzvisi nad protivnike moje, oslobodi me od čovjeka samovoljna. 50 Zato ću te slaviti pred svim svijetom, ti moj Gospode! Pjevat ću imenu tvojemu, 51 Koje daje sreću i spasenje kralju svojemu, milost dijeli pomazaniku svojemu: Davidu i rodu njegovu u vječna vremena!" XXIII 1 Ovo su posljednje riječi Davidove, izjava Davida, sina Jesejeva, izjava čovjeka, koji je bio uzvišen visoko, pomazanika Boga Jakovljeva, koji je pjevao pjesme Izraelove: 2 "Duh Gospodnji šaptao mi je. Na mojemu je jeziku još riječ njegova. 3 Govorio je Bog Izraelov, govorila je meni hridina Izraelova: Tko pravedno vlada ljudima, koga u vladanju svjetuje strah Božji, 4 On je svjetlo jutarnje, kad sunce ograne, a nikakav oblak ne muti ranu svjetlost. U sjaju sunčanu iza kiše mlada trava niče iz zemlje. 5 Tako stoji zaista kuća moja prema Bogu: vječan zavjet sklopio je on s menom, uređen u svemu i dobro čuvan. Svaku moju želju i svaku moju čežnju on pušta zaista da uspije. 6 Kao iščupano trnje svi su zlikovci: nitko ih se zato ne dotiče. 7 Tko se namjeri na njih, prihvati za gvožđe i koplje, i praskajući planu oni u žeravici." 8 Ovo su imena junaka Davidovih: Takmonac Jošeb Bašebet, glavar trojici. On zavitla svoje koplje i ubi osam stotina odjedanput. 9 Za njim dolazi između tri junaka Ahoahej Eleazar, sin Dodov. On je bio s Davidom u Pas-Damimu, kad se tamo skupiše Filisteji na boj. Kad se povukoše Izraelci, 10 On osta i tukao je Filisteje, dokle mu se ruka ne umori i ruka mu se ne ukoči pri maču. Tako dade Gospod u onaj dan sjajnu pobjedu. Ljudi se vratiše i pođoše za njim, ali samo zato, da pokupe plijen. 11 Za njim dolazi Hararanin Šamah, sin Ageov. Jednoć se skupiše Filisteji u Lehiju. Tamo je bio komad zemlje s lečom. A kad su ljudi bježali od Filisteja, 12 Stade on nasred polja, obrani ga i pobi Filisteje. Tako dade Gospod veliku pobjedu. 13 Jedanput siđoše ta tri najodličnija između tridesetorice u vrijeme žetve k Davidu u pećinu Adulam, kad je četa Filisteja taborila u dolini Refaimovoj. 14 David je bio upravo u tvrđavi. A u Betlehemu je onda bila straža filistejska. 15 I kad je David zaželio: "Tko bi mi donio vode da pijem iz studenca na vratima Betlehema?" 16 Tada ona tri junaka prodriješe kroz tabor Filisteja, zahvatiše vode iz studenca na vratima Betlehema i donesoše Davidu. Ali on je ne htjede piti, nego je proli Gospodu u čast 17 I reče: "Ne daj mi, Gospode, da tako što učinim! Pa to je krv ljudi, koji prodriješe uz opasnost života!" Zato ne htjede piti. To učiniše ova tri junaka. 18 Abišaj, brat Joabov, sin Serujin, bio je glavar tridesetorici. On zavitla svoje koplje na tri stotine i pobi ih. Bio je ugledan kod trojice. 19 Jer se odlikova među tridesetericom, posta im vođa, ali one trojice ne stiže. 20 Benaja, sin Jehojadov, iz Kabseela, bio je hrabar čovjek, velik na djelima. On pogubi obadva Ariela iz Moaba. Također ubi dolje kod jednog studenca lava, kad je bio pao snijeg. 21 On ubi i jednoga Egipćanina gorostasne veličine. Premda je Egipćanin imao u ruci koplje, on izađe na njega sa štapom, istrže Egipćaninu koplje iz ruke i ubi ga njegovim vlastitim kopljem. 22 To učini Benaja, sin Jehojadov. Kod trojice junaka imao je visok ugled. 23 Bio je slavniji od tridesetorice, ali one trojice ne stiže. David ga postavi na čelo tjelesnoj straži. 24 Među tridesetoricom bili su Joabov brat Asahel, Elhanan iz Betlehema, sin Dodov, 25 Šamah iz Haroda, Elika iz Haroda, 26 Heles iz Paltija, Ira, sin Ikešov iz Tekoe, 27 Abiezer iz Anatota, Mebunaj iz Huše, 28 Salmon iz Ahoha, Maharaj iz Netofe, 29 Heled, sin Baanin, iz Netofe, Itaj, sin Ribajev, iz Gibee u plemenu Benjaminovu, 30 Benaja iz Piratona, Hidaj iz potoka Gaaša, 31 Abi-Albon iz Arbe, Azmavet iz Barhumeje, 32 Eliaba iz Šaalbona, sinovi Jašenovi, Jonatan, 33 Šamah iz Harara, Ahiam, sin Šararov iz Harara. 34 Elifelet, sin Ahasbaja, sin jednog Maakejina Eliam, sin Ahitofela iz Gilona, 35 Hesraj iz Karmela, Arbejanin Paaraj, 36 Igaal, sin Natana iz Sobe, Bani iz Gada, 37 Selek iz Amona, Maharaj iz Beerota, koji je nosio oružje Joabu, sinu Serujinu, 38 Ira, Itranin, Gareb, Itranin, 39 Urija, Hitejin: svega trideset i sedam. XXIV Gnjev Gospodnji raspali se još jedanput proti Izraelcima, tako da on Davida nadraži proti njima, pa zapovjedi: "Hajde, izbroj Izraela i Judu!" 2 Tada zapovjedi kralj svojemu vojskovođi Joabu: "Prođi po svim plemenima Izraelovim od Dana do Beer-Šebe i izbrojte narod, da znam broj naroda!" 3 A Joab odgovori kralju: "Gospod, Bog tvoj, dodat će k narodu, koliko ga je sad, još sto puta toliko, i moj gospodar i kralj to će još sam doživjeti. Zašto moj gospodar i kralj tako što hoće?" 4 Ali zapovijed kraljeva primora Joaba i vojskovođe, i tako Joab i vojskovođe otidoše od kralja, da prebroje narod Izraelov. 5 Prijeđoše Jordan i počeše kod Aroera, desno od grada, koji leži u dolini potoka, u pravcu prema Gadu i Jazeru. 6 Tada otidoše u Gilead i do u zemlju Hiteja prema Kadešu. Potom dođoše u Dan i okrenuše u Sidon. 7 Onda stigoše u tvrdi grad Tir i u sve gradove Hiveja i Kanaanaca. Potom otidoše u južnu zemlju Judinu, u Beer-Šebu, 8 Tako obiđoše svu zemlju i vratiše se u Jerusalem poslije devet mjeseci i dvadeset dana. 9 Joab dade kralju broj popisanoga naroda, i bilo je od Izraela osam stotina tisuća ljudi sposobnih za oružje i opasanih mačem, a ljudi od Jude pet stotina tisuća. 10 A pošto David prebroji narod, taknu ga savjest. I David se pomoli Gospodu: "Teško sam se ogriješio, što to učinih. Ali, Gospode, oduzmi slugi svojemu krivnju zlodjela njegovih; jer sam bio posve zaslijepljen!" 11 Kad David ustade ujutro, dođe riječ Gospodnja proroku Gadu, vidiocu Davidovu, i reče: 12 "Idi i kaži Davidu: Ovako veli Gospod: Troje ti predlažem; izaberi jedno od toga, da ti učinim!" 13 Gad pođe k Davidu i navijesti mu ovo: "Hoćeš li da dođe na zemlju tvoju sedam godina gladi, ili da bježiš tri mjeseca pred svojim neprijateljima i oni da te gone, ili da bude tri dana kuga u tvojoj zemlji? Sad promisli i gledaj, što ću odgovoriti onome, koji me je poslao!" 14 David odgovori Gadu: "U muci sam velikoj. Mi ćemo radije pasti u ruke Gospodnje, jer je milosrđe njegovo veliko. A u ruke ljudima ne bih htio pasti." 15 Tako pusti Gospod kugu na Izraela od jutra do određenoga vremena. Pomrije naroda od Dana do Beer-Šebe sedamdeset tisuća ljudi. 16 Već pruži anđeo ruku svoju na Jerusalem, da ga uništi, tada se sažali Gospodu sa zla, i zapovjedi anđelu, koji je ubijao narod: "Dosta! Povuci natrag ruku svoju!" Anđeo Gospodnji bio je upravo došao do gumna Jebusejina Araune. 17 Kad vidje David, kakvo zlo učini anđeo u narodu, pomoli se Gospodu ovako: "Ah, sagriješio sam, zlo sam učinio. A ove, ovce, što su učinile? Pa okreni ruku svoju na mene i na obitelj moju!" 18 Još istoga dana javi se Gad kod Davida i reče mu: "Idi i podigni Gospodu žrtvenik na gumnu Jebusejina Araune!" 19 David otide na riječ Gadovu, kako mu je bio Gospod zapovjedio. 20 Kad je Arauna pogledao i kralja vidio gdje mu dolazi sa svojom pratnjom, izađe Arauna i pokloni se kralju licem do zemlje. 21 Arauna upita: "Zašto dolazi moj gospodar, kralj, k slugi svojemu" David reče: "Da kupim od tebe to gumno. Hoću da načinim Gospodu žrtvenik, da se kuga ukloni od naroda." 22 Arauna odgovori Davidu: "Moj gospodar, kralj, neka je uzme i neka žrtvuje što mu je volja! Evo, ovdje su volovi za žrtvu i kola i jarmovi volujski za drva! 23 Sve to, o kralju, daruje Arauna kralju." Tada reče Arauna kralju: "Gospod, Bog tvoj, neka ti bude milostiv!" 24 A kralj reče Arauni: "Ne! Ja ću je samo kupiti od tebe. Neću da prinesem Gospodu, Bogu svojemu, žrtve paljenice, što sam dobio badava." I tako kupi David gumno i volove za pedeset šekela srebrnih. 25 David načini tamo Gospodu žrtvenik i prinese žrtve paljenice i mirotvorne. Tada se Gospod smilova zemlji, i prestade kuga u Izraelu. Kategorija:Biblija Kategorija:Stari zavjet